Adaptação -A Rainha Pirata
by alybrasil
Summary: Três piratas arrojados. Uma senhora não tão apropriada. Um romance sensual de hárem reverso em alto mar, que você não vai querer esquecer!
1. Prólogo

Adaptação: Rainha Pirata

Capitulo 1

Eu estava no convés do navio e contemplava o infinito do mar. As águas azuis escuras eram bonitas, mas nem a brisa fresca do mar que arrepiava meu cabelo de loiro me fazia apreciá-lo. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era no que me esperava no final desta jornada.

O casamento.

Com um homem mais velho que meu pai.

Eu havia saído no convés para escapar de meu noivo, mas quando me distraí com o oceano, descobri que o homem havia me seguido até aqui. O barão volturi não era nada além de um saco velho de rugas, cabelos brancos secos e hálito fétido, mas meu pai não se importava. volturi era um dos homens mais ricos do Caribe, ele recebia seu dinheiro de escravos que trabalhavam nas plantações de açúcar na Jamaica. Dinheiro de sangue na minha opinião. Eu não queria nada dele nem nada haver com ele. Infelizmente, o que eu queria pouco importava. Minha família estava falída, e meu casamento com o Barão resolveria isso.

— Aí está você, Isabella.—Volturi disse, quando se aproximou de mim com uma carranca. —Garota estúpida o que está fazendo aqui, debaixo do sol? Não quero ter você cheia de sardas no dia do nosso casamento.

Eu me encolhi quando ele chegou perto de mim.

—Eu simplesmente precisava de um pouco de ar fresco!

Ele agarrou meu braço forte o suficiente para me fazer vacilar. —Fique abaixo do convés. Não tenho tempo para suas bobagens.

A sociedade ditava que eu deveria me acovardar diante de meu futuro marido e ser uma esposa obediente, mas não nunca fui muito boa nisso. Puxei meu braço fora de seu alcance e reuni minhas saias.

—Estou bem aqui fora, mas agradeço a sua preocupação.

Ele zombou, mostrando seus dentes. —Quando for a minha esposa, não haverá nenhuma insolência. Pode ter certeza disso.

— Talvez você devesse ter escolhido outra noiva.

As palavras foram um erro, mas eu não consegui guardá- las. Ele estreitou seus olhos, me agarrou e puxou contra ele, com suas mãos suadas na minha bunda. Tateando-me através de minhas saias, sua respiração me fazia engasgar.

—Não! Você vai ser minha noiva —disse com sua voz baixa e ameaçadora. — E você vai gostar quando eu transar com você todas as noites. Senão...

Eu não acreditei nisso. O barão havia tido quatro esposas, todas elas jovens e bonitas, que morreram no parto ou em circunstâncias não-naturais. Eu não tinha dúvidas que tal destino me aguardava também.

— Talvez eu a faça minha esta noite— disse ele, trazendo sua mão para a frente de minhas saias, cruamente tateando- me entre as minhas pernas. —Por que esperar pelo casamento?

Tentei me afastar, mas ele me segurou firme. — Por favor, meu senhor. Isto não é apropriado. Meu pai não aprovaria!

—Ele nunca saberá — ele disse, mas não forçou mais. Em vez disso, tocou meu rosto com as mãos retorcidas. —Tão bonita e jovem. Virgem também, sem dúvida. Melhor que seja, pelo preço que paguei.

Eu queria lutar, mas para quê? Os homens do navio trabalhavam todos para ele. Viram ele me apalpar e não se importavam, sorriam com o que ele estava fazendo. Na verdade, alguns deles também tentaram me agarrar quando ninguém estava olhando. Mesmo que eu escapace do Barão, os outros homens na tripulação não hesitariam em me agarrar a força.

Meu pai tinha me vendido pela melhor oferta e me fez sair de minha casa para sempre indo parar neste navio no meio do oceano, onde eu era levada para a casa do Barão no

Caribe onde não conhecia ninguém, e não tinha ninguém para me ajudar a escapar do meu destino amaldiçoado.

Eu estava realmente sozinha.

— Acho que posso esperar um pouco mais para ser o primeiro a estar dentro de você. — O barão volturi deixou eu ir, e finalmente consegui respirar novamente mas não por muito tempo.

Ele foi para outro lado do barco falar com o Capitão, eu caí contra o corrimão de madeira. Ele me deixou ir desta vez, mas eu sabia que minha sorte não duraria muito tempo. Talvez eu devesse me arremessar no oceano e deixar que o mar me levasse. Senhor, eu até causaria um naufrágio nesse momento.

Tudo o que podia fazer era rezar. Rezar por um milagre.

Nada poderia me salvar deste destino.

—Navio a estibordo! —Uma voz de repente chamou gritou acima de mim.

Eu virei para olhar no mar, mas não consegui ver nada à distância. O Capitão se aproximou e levantou sua luneta no olho.

—O que foi? —O Barão perguntou, enquanto puxava as mangas do casaco.

—Um bergantim. Não há cores de bandeiras levantadas.

—O que acha, senhor? — perguntou o imediato.

O comandante franziu a testa. — Podem ser comerciantes, podem ser piratas. Melhor tentarmos fugir deles.

—Sim, Capitão... — O primeiro marinheiro virou e começou a gritar ordens para içar as velas e mudar de rumo. O navio rapidamente ficou caótico em uma enxurrada de atividades. No caos, eu vi o Barão me procurando, mas fugi e me escondi atrás de um grande barril.

Piratas. De volta à Inglaterra, nós tínhamos ouvido contos daqueles criminosos de alto mar vagando, mas eu nunca esperei que tivesse que enfrentá-los pessoalmente. Havia rumores que eles eram bestas cruéis que matavam marinheiros e saqueavam onde pudessem. Eu rezei por um jeito de fugir de meu casamento, mas este não era o que eu esperava.

Eu olhava por trás do barril. O navio agora estava perto o suficiente para eu vê-lo se aproximando rápido. Uma sensação de frio estabeleceu no meu estômago. Não íamos poder ganhar deles. O Bergantim do pirata era menor do que a nossa fragata, porém muito mais rápido. Em breve estariam em cima de nós.

—Lá! — O marinheiro que observava acima do mastro gritou. — O Jolly Roger!

O Capitão praguejou baixinho e começou a gritar ordens. Eu apertei os olhos e pude ver a vela negra do navio que rapidamente se aproximava. Tinha um crânio branco que

Contrastava com duas espadas cruzadas por baixo. Um símbolo que enviava medo a cada marinheiro no Atlântico.

Os piratas estavam vindo atrás de nós.


	2. Chapter 2

Adaptação: Rainha Pirata

Capitulo 2

Não demorou muito até que o navio pirata estivesse quase nos abordando. A tripulação do nosso navio estava em um frenesi desesperado em preparação e ninguém prestava atenção em mim . Eu olhava através das ondas

O bergantim com seus mastros escuros e bandeira preta e queria saber se seria minha salvação... ou minha desgraça.

— Meu senhor, eu sugiro que nos rendessemos —disse o Capitão para o Barão.

O Barão estufou o peito. —Rendição? Está louco? Contratei a sua tripulação para me proteger desse tipo de coisa.

—Mas, meu senhor, que é o Fúria da Rainha. Disse o capitão. —Ninguém que os enfrenta e vive para contar história.

Até eu tinha ouvido falar do Fúria da Rainha, o mais famoso navio pirata do Caribe. Diziam que o líder deles, o Capitão Cullen, tinha o rosto de um demônio, bebia o sangue de donzelas e podia respirar fogo. Outras histórias

diziam que ele escondia seu tesouro em várias ilhas diferentes, e que sua tripulação era conhecida por ser cruel e sanguinária. Eles não deixavam ninguém vivo.

— Bobagem —Barão volturi disse. — Um bando de histórias tolas para assustar as pessoas. Não haverá nenhuma rendição.

O Capitão assentiu com a cabeça. — As armas, então.

Enquanto ele gritava ordens à tripulação e se preparava para a batalha, uma bola canhão explodiu de repente do outro navio com um rugido. Ela pousou no oceano apenas alguns pés atrás de onde eu estava no navio, cobri minha boca para não gritar. Um tiro de aviso.

Nossa navio tinha canhões também e os homens correram para dipará-lo, mas eles eram muito lentos e muito desorganizados, ou talvez simplesmente estavam com muito medo. Quando se preparavam para disparar, a tripulação pirata lançou outra bola de canhão que se chocou com a lateral do navio, um estrondo alto enviou tremores a todo o convés. Eu tropecei e tive que me segurar no barril para ficar em pé, enquanto o medo rastejava pela minha espinha e meu coração batia acelerado.

O navio pirata estava perto o suficiente agora, eu já podia ver os homens nele. Eles trouxeram o navio ao nosso lado, e tinham pistolas apontadas para nós. Cordas com ganchos

foram jogadas em todo o abismo entre nós, prendendo em nosso navio. Eles começaram a nos puxar.

—Rendam-se, — um homem maliciosamente bonito em um casaco preto e um chapéu gritou do navio pirata — e nós deixaremos vocês vivos.

—Nunca!— gritou Barão volturi.—Matem-nos.

Matem todos!

Nossa equipe começou a disparar contra os piratas e a fumaça começou a sufocar o ar. Me abaixei por trás do barril novamente, pressionando minhas costas contra a madeira. Por um segundo pensei ir para baixo do convés e me esconder, mas eu queria assistir a batalha, mesmo que isso pudesse significar a minha morte. Não era adequado para uma mulher estar no convés, especialmente uma de sangue nobre, mas alguma coisa me intrigou apesar de ter me assustado também.

Até colocar meus pés neste navio eu tinha vivido toda a minha vida em Londres, ou em nossa casa na zona rural. Eu era filha de um visconde e crescera com o luxo, até que meu pai perdeu todo nosso dinheiro no jogo. Minha vida deveria ser entediante e rotineira, o casamento com um nobre, durante o qual eu iria fechar os olhos e pensar na Inglaterra, e suportar ter tantos filhos quanto possível para continuar sua linhagem. Mas eu sempre desejei secretamente mais do que isso.

Nunca tinha visto uma batalha, nem imaginava que o faria. Eu deveria estar apavorada pelos gritos, pelo cheiro de tiros, das explosões do canhão, e eu estava. Ainda assim algo sobre isso também ferveu meu sangue.

Homens voaram através da fumaça e pousaram em nosso navio como acrobatas. Quando os piratas embarcaram rapidamente foram recebidos por nossa equipe na batalha. O som impressionante da espadas se tocaram em torno de mim, e então um homem caiu no barril, que eu estava agachada atrás. Ele caiu no chão na minha frente, de boca aberta com uma grande e sangrenta ferida no peito. Morto.

Eu pulei com um grito e corri para outro homem, mas não podia dizer se ele era amigo ou inimigo. Ele me empurrou de lado e eu caí de joelhos, minhas saias arrastando no sangue e água salgada que revestiam o convés.

Através da fumaça, a mão de um homem se estendeu para me ajudar a levantar. Peguei, ele me levantou a sua frente e tropecei em seu peito duro. Ele me pegou, e puxou para mais perto, contra o seu corpo, longe do perigo. Só então reconheci o casaco de couro preto e chapéu. O pirata do outro navio!

— Isto não é lugar para uma moça bonita como você, — ele disse, com um sotaque Inglês como o meu, mas muito mais sexy.

Minha respiração estava presa na garganta com uma mistura de terror e desejo. O pirata me segurou de perto e era o homem mais bonito que eu já tinha visto, com espessos cabelos escuros e olhos azuis como cristal. Ele tinha um olhar malandro, com a barba por fazer escura na sua mandíbula definida e uma curva perversa da boca dele.

— Deixe-me ir — eu disse.

—Como desejar... — suas mãos me soltaram e recuei. — Fique perto, amor. Este navio estará no fundo do oceano em breve e seria uma pena se você estivesse nele.

—Para onde você propõe que eu vá? Ele sorriu. —Com a gente, claro.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, mas antes que eu pudesse responder, ou sequer considerar que ele estava dizendo, o Barão agarrou meu braço.

—Isabella! Vem comigo!

Ele me arrastou para baixo do convés com seu punho apertado, e dei uma olhada rápida de volta ao pirata bonitão ele me viu ir e arqueou a sobrancelha como se fazendo uma pergunta.

—Onde estamos indo? —perguntei ao Barão, e ele me arrastou para baixo do navio. Eu tropecei em corpos mortos e evitei esbarrar em homens lutando uns com os outros.

—Vamos sair deste maldito barco antes que afunde. Vamos para o bote e tentar chegar o mais longe que pudermos.

Uma ideia boba, uma vez que os piratas facilmente seriam capazes de rastrear no barco menor, como não estávamos próximos da terra. Mas não sabia mais o que fazer. Ir com os piratas? Certamente não.

Barão volturi me empurrou contra a lateral do navio perto do bote forte o suficiente para me atordoar. —Fique aí megera estúpida.

Algo em mim mudou em seguida. Eu não era estúpida ou uma megera, eu estava cansada de ser tratada como sua propriedade. Apenas uma vida terrível me esperava e saíssemos juntos. Então quando ele ordenou aos homens que preparasse o bote, eu abaixei e comecei a apalpar em volta em busca de uma arma. Minha mão tocou numa espada, e meus dedos apertaram em torno do punho.

O barão volturi se levantou, e assim que me endireitei novamente escondi a espada atrás de minhas saias. Ele chegou, me agarrou com suas mãos enrugadas, os olhos completamente loucos. —Venha aqui moça, não posso deixar os piratas arrebatarem meu prêmio, pelo menos não antes de eu estar entre suas pernas.

Levantei a espada e sem hesitação apunhalei seu peito.

—Eu não sou seu prêmio e nunca serei.

Seus olhos foram de choque a raiva e ele ficou branco e desabou no convès, minha mão termia quando deixei cair a espada, mas tudo o que senti foi um alívio. Ele nunca mais iria me tocar.

E então os piratas me agarraram.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainha pirata

Capitulo 3

Lutei contra o homem que me segurava, mas foi inútil. Ele foi construído como uma montanha e quase tão alto quanto uma. Eu peguei um vislumbre de seu rosto e vi sua pele bronzeada escuro, profundos olhos castanhos, cabelo preto curto e uma boca exuberante, quando ele me arrastou para a borda do navio. Antes de sequer imaginar o que estava acontecendo, ele foi me enfiado debaixo do braço como uma criança, pegou uma corda e lançou-nos no ar.

Desta vez eu gritei, embora fosse de uma mistura de terror e excitação. O vento batia no meu cabelo e o mar borifava meu rosto com água fria, e por um segundo eu me senti livre. Voamos sobre as ondas, longe dos restos fumegantes do navio e fomos para o Fúria da rainha.

Então, estávamos no convés, e eu rodeada por piratas.

A montanha de homem deixou me ir. Minhas pernas tremiam tanto que mal parava em pé, e caí no convés como um monte de sujo e rasgado de saias. Eu tinha meu desejo concedido e tinha sido salva de um casamento com o Barão, mas agora eu estava com problemas ainda maiores.

Olhei para a multidão de piratas na minha frente, todos eles, sujos e ensanguentados e carregando espadas e pistolas.

Um homem estava em pé, na frente deles, alto e musculoso, embora não tão amplo quanto o homem que me carregou, ele estava vestido como um cavalheiro. Ele tinha o cabelo loiro escuro, olhos da cor das folhas de primavera e um rosto que poderia ser de um anjo, não fosse a espada a seu lado e a pistola na mão.

—O que é isto? — perguntou o homem que me trouxe, acenando para mim.

O grande homem deu de ombros. —O Capitão me disse para ir buscá-la.

O homem loiro adiantou-se e tocou meu rosto suavemente, dando uma boa olhada em mim. —Posso ver por quê.

Eu empurrei meu rosto para longe teimosamente. Não havia lugar para onde que eu corresse eles iriam atrás de mim, eu podia ouvir o ranger do meu navio moribundo, juntamente com os gritos dos homens a bordo dele. Piratas correram através de pranchas de volta para o navio, carregando tesouros do Barão em suas mãos, junto com barris de rum e caixas de alimentos.

O homem bonito com o casaco preto comprido veio para o meu lado. Capitão Cullen, eu percebi. Ele me deu um olhar fugaz e acenou com a mão para o grande homem que me trouxe. —Leve ela aos meus aposentos, Emmett.

Emmett me pegou facilmente em seus braços enormes, musculosos, como se eu não pesasse nada, mesmo com meu vestido pesado, encharcado. Eu chutei e gritei um pouco, mas foi mais para mostrar que eu não iria facilmente, e não porque eu realmente esperava fugir. O homem me segurou muito forte, embora seu aperto não machucasse ou marcasse minha pele como o barão havia feito.

— Ninguém vai te machucar— a besta disse com sua voz profunda e baixa. Eu gostei do jeito que ela fez borboletas voarem em meu estômago.

—Vocês são piratas. Eu sei o que fazem para jovens senhoras como eu.

Ele bufou e abriu uma porta em uma extremidade do navio, me levando para o que supus serem os aposentos do Capitão. O quarto dentro estava uma bagunça mas cheia de móveis finamente feitos, incluindo uma mesa de mogno coberto de mapas e revistas, um sofá vermelho de encosto alto, uma estante completamente preenchida e cortinas vermelhas, o que levou a uma grande e luxuosa cama com lençóis amarrotados. Não havia escassez de riqueza aqui, sem dúvida tudo era roubado.

Emmett me pousou no meio da sala, em seguida, moveu -se para acender uma vela. O fundo da sala tinha janelas de vidro que davam vista para o mar atrás de nós, onde o sol só tinha escorregado abaixo do horizonte.

Quando o quarto dançou com a suave luz de velas, Emmett abriu um grande armário. —Roupas aqui. Alguém vai lhe trazer comida e água para banhar-se.

—O que devo fazer aqui?— perguntei, envolvendo meus braços ao meu redor .

— Espere o Capitão.

Ele saiu do quarto e eu ouvi o som distinto da porta sendo fechada. Eu devia saber que era prisioneira deles, mesmo que minha prisão fosse finamente decorada, não foi difícil adivinhar para que o capitão me queria. Mesmo assim, olhei para o guarda roupa e inspecionei os belos vestidos no interior, feitos a partir dos materiais mais caros. Provavelmente saqueados de navios, que eles atacaram. E me perguntei o que tinha acontecido com as mulheres, que uma vez eles tinham pertencido e estremeci. Mesmo assim, toquei as bordas de rendas e tecidos de seda com admiração. Depois que meu pai perdeu todo o nosso dinheiro, vestidos como este tinham-se tornado esparsos.

Uma porta se abriu e um jovem garoto de não mais de 10 anos veio com um grande balde de água salgada e um pouco de sabão. Ele colocou ambos perto de uma banheira no canto, em seguida, curvou-se e fugiu do quarto, ele estava com medo de mim. Não tive a oportunidade de agradecê-lo.

Com mais nada para fazer, removi meu vestido arruinado e entrei na banheira, então derramando por mim a fria e

água salgada. Eu limpei o sangue e sujeira da minha pele, tremendo e desejando água quente, mas eu sabia que tal coisa não era possível em um barco. Foi um milagre sequer que houvesse uma banheira aqui.

A porta se abriu, enquanto eu estava jogando a última da água sobre mim para tirar o sabão. Eu gritei e tentei cobrir meu corpo nu, mas apenas meus braços não eram suficientes para esconder meus seios grandes e minhas partes femininas entre as pernas.

Capitão Cullen parou na porta e a trancou. Seus olhos azuis gelo me olharam subiram e desceram lentamente com um sorriso perverso espalhado em seus lábios. —Eu não sabia que você estava tão ansiosa para me levar para a cama, amor.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainha pirata

Capitulo 4

—Não se iluda, —eu disse, assim que pulei fora da banheira e peguei meu vestido arruinado do chão para cobrir a minha pele nua. — Que tipo de cavalheiro entra no quarto de uma dama enquanto ela está no banho?

Ele pôs uma arma na mesa. — Ah, mas eu não sou um cavalheiro. Não mais.

Eu tinha adivinhado que ele era originalmente da Inglaterra, e estava curiosa para saber mais sobre ele, mas não ia perguntar-lhe sobre seu passado também. Ele era um pirata, e quanto menos eu soubesse sobre ele, melhor.

Fui até o guarda-roupa, puxei um vestido rosa pálido, enquanto ele continuou a me olhar como uma sobremesa a qual ele queria dar uma mordida.

—Vire-se, —eu disse para ele.

Ele deu um suspiro dramático, mas fez o que pedi. —

Isabella, não é?

— Sim—eu disse enquanto colocava o vestido. — Eu vou chamá-lo de algo diferente de Cullen? Certamente você

tem um nome real, ou sua mãe sabia que você iria se tornar um vilão desonesto?

Ele riu suavemente, mas manteve-se de costas para mim.

—Meu nome é Edward Masen, mas meus amigos me chamam de Masen, Edward nunca. Você, no entanto, pode me chamar como quiser, amor.

—Que tal pirata? Patife? Criminoso? —eu terminei o laço do vestido com algum esforço, era para ser colocado com ajuda de uma empregada, que é claro que eu não tinha — e então disse: —tudo bem, já pode se virar.

Ele virou e me olhou passando a língua por seu lábio inferior de forma que aqueceu entre minhas pernas. —Você está linda. Quase tão linda como quando vi que você apunhalar aquele fétido Barão.

Meu rosto corou com o seu elogio ou de vergonha, eu não sabia.

—Uma mulher como eu não deveria estar tocando espadas. Era impróprio.

—Você não se importa com isso não é?— ele e aproximou de mim e sua presença masculina me cercou.

—Sente-se culpada por ter matado aquele homem?

—Não—eu disse surpreendida. —Eu deveria, mesmo ele sendo um homem horrendo. Mas eu não me sinto culpada. Nem um pouco... — me levantei um pouco mais ereta. —Eu faria de novo se fosse preciso. Sem hesitação.

—Isso é o que eu pensei. —Sua mão tocou um de meus cachos loiros e o pôs atrás da minha orelha. Quando ele afastou seus dedos ásperos pelo lado do meu rosto, eu não me afastei — Você é excelente. Uma orquídea rara que deve ter sido sufocada pela vida na fria e sombria Inglaterra.

—O que você quer de mim? —perguntei, pressionava minhas coxas juntas para combater a luxúria que tentava me ultrapassar. Eu devia ter sentido medo, sabendo o que ele planejava fazer comigo, mas por algum motivo eu não estava. Em vez disso, eu estava animada com a ideia dele ter cruzado seu caminho comigo. Ele era tão bonito e seu toque era irresistível e parecia me entender de uma forma que ninguém mais entendia.

Ele pegou meu queixo na mão e me obrigou a olhar em seus olhos.

—Eu quero que seja minha.

Eu engoli, como uma onda quente de desejo que corria através de mim.

—Como sua esposa?

—Sim, algo assim embora você não seria só minha.

—Eu não entendo.

—Você conheceu meu intendente Emmett e meu navegador Jasper. Nós três dividimos tudo.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. —Tudo? — Aquele sorriso malandro enfeitou seu rosto novamente.

—De fato.

Eu não sabia o que isso implicava e também não sabia se eu estava pronta para uma coisa dessas. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de um homem que partilhava uma mulher com outros homens antes. Talvez fosse uma peculiaridade de piratas? Mas como exatamente funcionaria uma coisa dessas?

Soou uma batida na porta, e o Capitão virou para desbloqueá-la. Emmett e o homem de cabelos loiros, Jarper, entraram no quarto, cada um carregando duas bandejas de comida. Cadeiras e mesas foram arrastadas para o sofá, e fizeram um gesto para me sentar. Eu estava tão impressionada por tudo, e a ideia de ser compartilhada por esses três piratas bonitos, eu só poderia ficar ai boquiaberta.

—Coma— Emmett disse, em sua voz rouca.

—Sim, você vai precisar para o que está por vir, — Masen disse, e derramou vinho tinto em quatro copos.

—Pare com isso — Jasper falou para ele. —Você está assustando a pobre moça...—ele deu um tapinha no sofá junto ao seu lado. —Sente se perto de mim. Eu sou o mais civilizado dos três, e prometo não morder.

Eu estava hesitante em me aproximar de qualquer um dos piratas, não importava quão bonitos eles eram, mas meu estômago resmungou com fome e a comida tinha um cheiro delicioso. Sentei ao lado de Jasper em uma lufada de saias cor de rosa. — Muito bem.

—Conte-nos sobre você—disse Masen, quando começamos a comer.

—Como veio parar a bordo do navio do barão?— perguntou Jasper.

Eu considerei mentir para ele, ou recusar dizer-lhes alguma coisa, mas para quê? —Meu pai é um Visconde, mas ele jogou fora a maioria da fortuna de nossa família e como tal arranjou meu casamento com o Barão que mora em Kingston. Eu estava a caminho da casa do Barão quando vocês nos atacaram.

—Esse casamento foi contra a sua vontade?—Perguntou Jasper.

—Sim. O homem era miserável em todos os sentidos.

Masen levantou uma taça de vinho. —Que bom que você o matou, então.

—Ela fez? — Jasper perguntou, soando impressionado. Emmett resmungou.

—Vi com meus próprios olhos, um bom ataque.

—Bom trabalho, moça — disse Jasper.

O menor dos sorrisos tocou meus lábios enquanto eu bebia um gole de vinho. Em qualquer outro lugar eu teria sido chamada uma assassina ou algo ainda pior, eu teria sido escandalizada por matar meu noivo, um barão, não importando como ele pudesse ser horrível. Possivelmente até mesmo seria enviada para a prisão. Mas aqui, fui elogiada pelo que tinha feito. Piratas eram um tipo estranho de gente com certeza.

Enquanto nós comíamos, me fizeram mais perguntas sobre minha vida na Inglaterra, e comecei a relaxar e ter uma noção de cada um dos homens e como eles interagiam. Capitão Cullen era o líder corajoso, malandro, que devia ser obedecido. Emmett era o tipo forte e silencioso, que era ferozmente leal aos outros homens. E Jasper era inquisitivo, calmo que unia todos eles.

Três bonitos, musculosos piratas... que acima de tudo pareciam me querer. Mas como eu me encaixaria em seu grupo?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

—Como vocês três se tornaram piratas? — perguntei, quando tinha terminado a minha refeição. —Vocês não são nada como eu esperava.

Masen sorriu. — Quer dizer, nós não somos nada parecido com o que dizem os contos da tripulação do Furia da rainha .

— Sim, isso também. — deixei meus olhos permanecerem no bonito rosto de Masen, eu imaginava como seria pressionar minha boca na mancha em eu pescoço, onde terminava sua barba escura. — Você foi um cavalheiro inglês, não foi?

Ele serviu a cada um copo de vinho. —Eu já fui. Entrei para a Marinha Real e parti para lutar contra os holandeses no Caribe. Mas logo me tornei um desiludido...

— Nosso capitão foi cruel e autoritário, — disse Jasper.

—Nós devíamos seguir suas ordens ou então... — Masen assentiu com a cabeça. —Ele preferia... usava castigos extremos para ter seu ponto de vista respeitado. Eu discordei de seus métodos e o desafiei. Não foi bom para ele.

— Masen está deixando de fora a parte em que salvou a minha vida no processo—Jasper disse com um sorriso caloroso. —Eu tinha entrado em uma briga com um homem que me enganou nas cartas. Nosso capitão planejava nos matar para fazer de nós um exemplo. Masen interferiu e matou o Capitão ao invés disso. Juntos, assumimos o navio. Muitos dos homens se juntaram a nós, outros deixamos no próximo porto.

—Mas e a sua reputação feroz?—eu perguntei.

Masen sorri.—Nós mesmos espalhamos esses rumores e histórias sobre nós mesmos. Quando você é a tripulação mais temida dos sete mares, a maioria dos navios se renderá e deixará levar o que quiser sem perder uma vida.

— Ao contrário do meu navio — eu disse.

— Sim, embora eu não tenha sentido nenhum pesar em matar os homens do Barão Volturi.

— Sabíamos que era o navio dele — Jasper admitiu.

—Estávamos acompanhando ele há algum tempo. Eu olhei de relance para os três homens. — Por quê?

Masen e Jasper ambos olharam para Emmett, que permaneceu em silêncio. Finalmente, Masen disse. — Não toleramos exploradores de escravos.

Eu comecei a entender então. John, com sua pele escura, deve ter sido um ex-escravo. Eu me perguntei como ele tinha vindo parar neste navio com os outros.

—Nem eu — eu disse. — É uma das muitas razões pelas quais me recusei a casar com ele.

Emmett assentiu com a cabeça e descansou uma grande mão por cima da minha brevemente, como se fosse solidário a mim.

Inclinei minha cabeça, o calor que fluia através de mim com o seu toque. — Obrigado pela refeição. E por não me matar também. Ou qualquer uma das outras coisas eu me preocupava que você pudesse fazer comigo.

—A noite é uma criança, —Disse Masen, com um brilho diabólico em seus olhos.

Eu bocejei e apertei a mão sobre minha boca.

—Desculpe-me mas estou exausta.

—É claro que sim— disse Jasper. Ele levantou e pegou duas das bandejas, enquanto Emmett agarrava as outras. — Nós deixaremos você dormir, moça. Realmente foi um prazer conhecê-la.

Emmett tocou meu ombro. —Não se preocupe. Você está segura aqui.

Os dois partiram, me deixando sozinha com Masen, que ainda me olhava como se estivesse lembrando de quando me viu nua. Um rubor subiu no meu rosto e me perguntei o que ele faria comigo.

Ele caminhou em minha direção, e permaneci parada sem recuar ou desviar o olhar. Mas isso só fez crescer seu sorriso sensual ainda mais.

Ele se aproximou e tocou com seu polegar no meu lábio inferior me provocando e deixando a minha boca aberta para ele. — Minha bela orquídea de fogo. Tão linda mas tão feroz. Como aquele tolo Barão acha que poderia domar uma criatura como você?

—Você não faria o mesmo comigo? —perguntei, meu coração batia forte com tanto medo e desejo.

— Nunca. —Sua mão escorregou para o meu pescoço, deslizando para trás para me atrair. —Me diga o que você quer.

Você, pensei que a palavra surpreendente era verdade. Em vez disso, eu disse o desejo secreto que queimava no fundo da minha alma.

—Liberdade.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, como se ele esperasse essa resposta.

—Podemos deixá-la em Nassau ou Kingston. Eu te darei ouro o suficiente para vê-la com segurança de volta à sua família em Londres.

— Não há nada para mim na Inglaterra. — Exceto talvez outro casamento arranjado com um velho fétido o que eu não queria.

Sua cabeça abaixou, seus lábios somente a centímetros do meu.

—Então fique conosco, e ninguém nunca vai tentar doma- la novamente.

Eu olhei para ele chocada.

—Como uma pirata?

— A vida de um pirata é a própria liberdade. Nós vamos onde queremos, fazemos o que queremos e vivemos nossas vidas da maneira que escolhemos. —Ele roçous os lábios sobre os meus, enviando uma onda de calor através de mim.

—Seja minha rainha pirata e governe os Sete Mares comigo.

Sua boca cobriu a minha beijando com uma fome feroz. Tive alguns beijos roubados, rápidos de jovens e um beijo horrível desleixado-lingual do Barão quando ele me encontrou sozinha, mas eu nunca tinha sido beijada assim antes. Os lábios de Masen eram macios mas exigentes, sua outra mão foi para minha nuca e me puxou para perto, inclinando minha cabeça para ele. A outra mão foi até minha cintura, puxando meus quadris contra os dele e mesmo através de minhas saias, eu podia sentir toda excitação dele. O pensamento de sua excitação, combinado com o traço sensual da língua contra a minha, mandou selvagens e escandalosos pensamentos para a minha cabeça. Pensamentos de uma jovem senhora nunca deve ter.

Mas, novamente, eu nunca tinha sido muito boa em ser uma boa moça.

— Você é realmente excelente —disse ele enquanto seus lábios mudaram para o meu pescoço acendendo faíscas por meu corpo inteiro.

— Masen — eu sussurrei, enquanto me agarrava em seu peito duro em busca de apoio. Minha cabeça girou, e uma parte de mim queria afastá-lo. Afinal ele era um pirata, e eu era virgem. Mas outra parte queria puxá-lo mais perto e perder-me nele.

Ele arrastou um dedo em meu peito. —Este breve olhar em você não foi o suficiente. Quero rasgar esse vestido bobo de você e explorar todo seu corpo com minha boca. Eu quero dar atenção a estes gloriosos seios e chupar sua boceta até você gritar o meu nome. E então, quando você estiver pronta, eu a deixarei ter meu pau. Mas não esta noite.

Eu quase choraminguei quando ele me soltou e recuou. O mundo estava muito mais frio já que eu não estava em seus braços. —Eu não entendo.

—Hoje à noite você deve descansar e pensar bastante , — ele disse. —Vou ficar com minha tripulação e dar-lhe um pouco de espaço. Amanhã você pode explorar o navio. Ninguém irá machucá-la. —Ele segurou meu rosto e me deu o último beijo que fez meus dedos enrolarem. —Quando você estiver pronta, pode me dar a sua decisão.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo de que eu precisava de tempo para dormir e pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido hoje, antes de decidir meu próprio destino. No entanto quando ele saiu eu senti um vazio estranho em meu peito e quase pedi para ele retornar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Naquela noite eu dormi melhor do que tinha dormido quando meu pai disse que eu iria casar com o Barão. A cama do Capitão Cullen era luxuosa e decente, eu me estiquei sobre ela e me juntei aos tecidos macios. O sono me levou rapidamente eu sonhava em voar através das ondas, rindo da maresia e o vento no meu cabelo.

Liberdade. Foi algo que nunca ousara sonhar antes. Senhoras como eu não possuíam nada e viviam sob o domínio dos homens. Pensei que seria o mesmo com estes piratas, mas até agora eles tinham me tratado melhor do que eu tinha esperado e agora me ofereceram uma vida com eles. Mas o que isso significava exatamente?

Todas as histórias que eu tinha ouvido falar sobre piratas dançavam na minha cabeça, e eu me perguntei o quanto elas eram verdadeiras. Talvez esta tripulação fosse diferente das outras, de alguma forma. Eu certamente nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma pirata mulher antes, no entanto eles me pediram para ser uma deles.

O preço era ficar neste navio, deixando minha vida antiga para trás ... e ter intimidade com os três homens com quem jantei ontem à noite. O pensamento de amar vários homens nunca me passou pela cabeça antes, pois era verdadeiramente escandaloso, ainda que eu me sentisse atraída por cada um dos homens de diferentes maneiras. Eles eram bonitos o suficiente, com certeza. Uma senhora teria sorte de ter qualquer um deles.

Mas todos os três?

Me parecia difícil lidar com esse desafio, mas eu gostava de um desafio.

Uma batida soou na minha porta, e quando falei para a pessoa para entrar, o menino de ontem correu para dentro, de cabeça baixa. Ele deixou uma bandeja e saiu mais rápido quanto veio.

—Espere — eu disse. — Você não precisa sair correndo.

Ele parou na porta e virou e deu uma rápida olhada em mim .

— Qual é seu nome? — perguntei.

— Paul, minha senhora — disse ele, apressado.

— Algum problema? Você não precisa ter medo de mim.

— Eu não tenha medo de você, minha senhora. Você é muito bonita. — ele desviou a cabeça novamente e estava fora da sala antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder.

— Obrigada! — falei atrás dele.

Os homens deste navio não devem ver mulheres com muita frequência se um menino estava tão impressionado com uma senhora cujo cabelo estava em frangalhos, usando um vestido que não combinava bem com o cabelo. Eu me perguntei como uma criança tinha chegado a este navio. Não parecia um lugar apropriado para um menino tão jovem. Um órfão talvez?

Cada pessoa neste navio deve ter uma história para contar. Comi rapidamente meu café da manhã e me preparei ansiosa para descobrir mais sobre a vida destes piratas. Eu estava hesitante em deixar os aposentos do Capitão, não sabendo o que enfrentaria lá fora mas me recusei a ficar dentro da cabine como uma prisioneira do medo. Se os piratas quisessem me prejudicar já poderiam ter feito.

Abri a porta e saí para o sol brilhante. Embora ainda fosse de manhã, já prometia ser outro dia quente e úmido. Por sorte, havia uma brisa no ar para oferecer algum alívio.

A tripulação do navio trabalhava ao meu redor, mas muitos deles pararam para me olhar. Ao contrário do navio do Barão, estes homens não olhavam, eles simplesmente pareciam intrigados. Cumprimentei a todos enquanto caminhava ao longo do convés. Provavelmente cerca de trinta homens no total, de todas as raças diferentes e que vinham de diferentes partes do mundo, julgando seus sotaques e tons de pele. Carpinteiros reparando o navio, artilheiros limpando os

canhões e marinheiros subiam as cordas. Muitos deles cantavam um tipo de canção do mar alegre que eu não conhecia, embora parecesse muito suja, mais eu ouvi.

Fui para baixo do convés enquanto continuava minha exploração do navio e encontrei cabines com comida, água e pólvora, juntamente com armas afiadas e armas de fogo prontas para serem carregadas. Peguei uma pequena pistola e examinei-a, imaginando como seria disparar uma.

Depois de me apresentar ao cozinheiro e todos os outros que conheci, estava doida para retornar para o convés. Embora este navio fosse relativamente limpo e bem conservado, eu ainda preferia o espaço aberto e ar fresco.

No meu caminho de volta me deparei com Jasper indo para uma porta que eu não tinha notado antes. Ele parecia um cavalheiro em sua camisa branca e casaco, embora a adaga em sua cintura me fizesse lembrar que ele ainda era um pirata perigoso. Ele tinha alguns mapas enrolado escondidos debaixo do braço e seu cabelo loiro escuro parecia bagunçado, como se ele tivesse corrido seus dedos através dele.

— Lady Isabella, —ele disse parando rapidamente como se surpreso em me ver. —O que te traz abaixo do convés?

— O Capitão me convidou para explorar e aprender sobre o seu navio.

—E o que você acha até agora?

—Não era o que eu esperava de um navio pirata, talvez os contos tenham me desencaminhado.

Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. —Contos de piratas geralmente, têm alguma verdade neles. No entanto, Masen, Emmett e eu tentamos manter as coisas tão civilizadas quanto possível... —Ele abriu a porta atrás dele. — Quer se juntar a mim em meu escritório?

—Certamente.

Entramos na sala estreita que tinha uma janela com vista para o mar, juntamente com uma mesa, alguns livros e na parte traseira, uma cama de solteiro. Havia apenas uma cadeira, que ele puxou para mim.

— Obrigada — eu disse, quando sentei.

—É um verdadeiro prazer meu entreter uma senhora tão bonita como você. — Ele empoleirou na beira da mesa, perto o suficiente que estava quase me tocando. Eu fiquei consciente do seu corpo e como eu queria tocar suas coxas duras através de suas calças, seus braços musculosos sob sua camisa e seu rosto maravilhosamente esculpido.

Eu dobrei minhas mãos em meu colo para resistir à tentação.

—Você era um cavalheiro também?

— Eu nasci filho de um vigário nos arredores de Yorkshire. E decidi não seguir seu caminho e entrei para a

Marinha Real, onde me tornei um navegador...—ele deu de ombros casualmente. —Sempre fui bom com números.

—O que exatamente você faz?

— Eu mapeio nossa rota e mantenho registros diários de nossa posição. Eu também atualizo os mapas conforme necessário. Adquirimos vários mapas ao longo do caminho, mas muitos deles estão incorretos ou desatualizados.

Eu olhei de relance os mapas em sua mesa.

— O Capitão Masen disse que me levaria a Nassau eu se quisesse. Que me deixaria sair deste navio se então escolhesse. Para onde estamos indo agora?

— Sim. — Jasper estendeu a mão e tocou um pedaço do meu cabelo loiro dourado que estava em seu caminho o envolvendo em volta do seu dedo. — Isso é o que pretende fazer? Nos deixar em Nassau e retornar para a Inglaterra?

—Ainda não decidi. —Olhei para minhas mãos e respirei, então encontrei seus olhos verdes novamente. —Ele também me disse que vocês três...Você...

—Nós compartilhamos nossas mulheres? —Jasper ele disse finalmente , com as sobrancelhas arqueadas .

Corei.

—Sim.

Ele tocou meu queixo, como se estivesse me chamando para ele.

—A ideia te intriga, não é?

—Eu não tenho certeza.

— Deixe-me ajudar você decidir então, — disse ele, enquanto se aproximava.

Jasper se inclinou sobre mim, colocando suas mãos na cadeira atrás de mim me prendendo com seu corpo másculo. Os lábios dele encontraram-se com os meus e ele me beijou lentamente, como se saboreasse uma deliciosa refeição e queria fazer durar o maior tempo quanto possível. Eu deslizei meus braços no pescoço dele e ele me levantou me puxando contra seu peito num abraço de amante sensual. O beijo se intensificou as suas mãos circularam minha cintura e corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo macio, enquanto sua língua deslizava contra a minha da maneira mais erótica.

Senti o mais simples arranhão de seus dentes contra meu lábio inferior, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam até meus seios. Através da tela do corpete que eu usava, seus polegares friccionavam contra meus mamilos, que tinham crescido duros e esforçavam-se agora para ter mais de seu toque. Eu ofeguei em sua boca, derretendo contra ele.

— Você é ainda mais doce do que eu imaginava — ele disse. — Eu não posso esperar para provar mais de você.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu queria que ele me beijasse novamente, e me desse ainda mais prazer. Senhor, o que havia de errado comigo?

Jasper sorriu com o que viu em meu rosto.

—Talvez seja hora de você falar com Emmett. Tenho certeza que ele está ansioso para convencê-la também.

Concordei recompondo-me. Conhecer cada um dos meus três pretendentes era uma boa ideia.

—Acredito que devo. Onde eu poderia encontrá-lo?

—No convés, provavelmente. Ele é responsável por gerenciar o resto da tripulação e supervisionar o trabalho deles.

Balancei a cabeça.

—Obrigada.

— Foi realmente um prazer— ele disse, quando abriu a porta para mim. — Espero que você considere a nossa oferta.

— Eu farei.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Encontrei Emmett no convés, puxando as cordas do navio enquanto suor escorria por seus braços fortes e escuros seu peito era impressionante. Ele estava sem camisa, o tamanho dele e a maneira que seus músculos se moviam e como ele trabalhava fez um calor subir pelo meu corpo. Eu nunca tive coragem de olhar abertamente para um homem bonito sem camisa, mas ele não parecia se importar. A julgar pelo sorriso ousado que ele me mostrou, ele pareceu gostar que eu o visse trabalhar.

Uma vez que a vela foi levantada e as cordas amarradas, John se virou para mim. —Minha senhora.

—Eu gostaria de saber se poderia me dar alguns minutos de seu tempo.

— Para você, sempre. —Ele gritou algo para o jovem marinheiro no ponto de observação e, em seguida, voltou para mim. —Venha comeremos juntos.

Eu peguei seu braço e senti como uma rocha sólida sob os meus dedos, ele me levou por todo o convés e, em seguida

para abaixo. Para a cozinha, onde a cozinheira, e um homem velho enrugado com um sorriso mole e nos trouxe algo para comer e um pouco de rum para beber. Encontramos uma mesa no canto, onde teríamos um pouco de privacidade.

—Eu estava pensando se você poderia me dizer algo sobre sua vida antes de se tornar um pirata — eu disse. — Embora se não for algo que você gostaria de discutir, eu entendo.

Seu rosto se apertou com o flash da dor de uma lembrança.

—Não é uma bela história.

—Não, eu tenho certeza que não é.

Ele tomou um longo gole de rum antes de começar.

—Meus pai era escravo. Ele foi raptado da África e em seguido levado para um navio. Eu nasci escravo. Eu era do Barão Volturi.

Fiquei boquiaberta. Eu sabia que o Barão era dono de escravos e era a coisa que eu tinha temia sobre nosso casamento, mas saber era outra coisa, sabendo que este pirata bonito na minha frente tinha sido um deles.

—Eu sinto muito, Volturi foi um homem cruel.

— Ele era. — Seus ricos olhos castanhos fecharam se por um momento, antes de encontra os meus novamente. — Eu tinha uma mulher que eu amava. Planejavamos nos casar. Mas

o Barão a queria. Nós tentamos fugir, e ele nos pegou. Ele a levou naquela noite. Eu nunca mais a vi.

Eu engoli o nó de minha garganta. —Isto é realmente terrível. Estou duplamente feliz por tê-lo matado agora.

— Eu também. —Ele virou para me mostrar as costas nuas e as cicatrizes grossas, afiadas que ele tinha. Marcas de chicote. — Ele me deu estas cicatrizes no dia seguinte. Quando me curei, tentei fugir novamente. Desta vez, Masen e Jasper me encontraram. E me levaram a bordo de seu navio me fizeram um homem livre e se tornaram os meus amigos.

— E agora vocês três caçam traficantes de escravos?

— Sim. —Um sorriso irônico cruzou seus lábios. — Juntamente com outros comerciantes que não merecem as suas riquezas.

Piratas nobres. Que grupo estranho eles eram. Ainda não podia deixar de me esquecer que eles eram ainda bandidos perigosos, matando e saqueando quando quisessem, apesar de fazê-lo por uma boa causa. Eu já não o temia, embora secretamente aprovasse o que eles faziam, eles também eram criminosos. Se eu ficasse com eles, seria uma criminosa também. Isso se eu já não fosse considerada uma, depois do que eu tinha feito para o Barão.

—Você parece incomodada — disse Emmett. Eu suspirei.

—Estou pensando em ficar no navio ou se devo regressar à Inglaterra. Não é uma decisão fácil.

—Você pertence a este navio, como nós. — ele descansou sua mão enorme por cima da minha, a engolindo completamente. A força e o calor de sua mão era reconfortante. —Agora você é livre, também.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. — Não é o mesmo que você passou.

— Não, mas o Barão não era o tipo gentil para suas mulheres. É melhor você estar aqui conosco. Cuidaremos de você.

Ele agarrou minha mão e me levou em sua direção, permiti que ele me puxasse para seu colo acomodando-me em suas coxas musculosas. Foi quando me beijou, eu já estava ansiosa por isso. Ele me envolveu em seu abraço quente e me segurou contra o seu peito nu, com suas mãos grandes em minhas costas. Eu era tão pequena comparada a ele, que me fez sentir muito feminina e delicada em seus braços fortes. No entanto, eu sabia que ele não ia me machucar não quando me beijou como se eu fosse sua salvação.

Corri meus dedos sobre eu peito, sentindo cada inclinação do seu corpo, eu nunca tinha tocado um homem assim antes, como se fôssemos amantes, e nós não estávamos nem em particular. Outros piratas passaram por nós mas quando Emmett me beijou com seus lábios e língua, eu não me

importei com quem estava nos vendo. Mesmo assim, na Inglaterra, isso não seria permitido por muitas razões.

Suas mãos foram para minhas saias e para minha bunda, me puxando para com força. Eu podia sentir sua dureza mesmo através de nossas camadas de roupa, e isso me excitou ainda mais. Eu queria devorá-lo.

Eu nunca me senti assim antes exceto com Masen e Jasper.

Era certamente pecado me sentir desse desejo não por um, mas por três homens. Deveria ter me sentido como uma meretriz ao beijar cada um deles, mas não senti. Ao em vez disso me senti ... bem, aliás muito bem. Como é possível?

—Temos de parar —ele disse. —O capitão deve tê-la primeiro.

—Por quê? —Perguntei com a minha voz sem fôlego.

—Porque ele é o Capitão.

Dizendo isso como se fosse óbvio. E eu supus que todos neste navio respeitavam o capitão. Ele era o líder de todos e ele era muito leal a ele, mas de todos os homens, o Capitão era o que mais me assustava e mais me tentava.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Ao longo dos dias que se seguiram eu conheci toda a tripulação do Fúria da rainha. Eles me mostraram como mantinham o navio e como navegavam nele e ainda me ensinaram algumas canções do mar para cantar com eles enquanto trabalhavam. Para ser útil, comecei consertando suas roupas, e às vezes à noite cantava outras músicas para eles. Meu pai sempre tinha me feito praticar música, dizendo que era uma boa maneira de atrair um homem, e pela forma em que a tripulação parecia apaixonada ele estava certo.

Depois de terminar minha canção no final da noite, me retirei para os aposentos do Capitão. Embora eu tivesse dormido em paz desde a semana passada, desta vez, Masen me seguiu para dentro e trancou a porta atrás de nós.

— Acho que toda a tripulação está apaixonada por você.

Eu levantei minhas sobrancelhas me sentindo tonta depois de uma noite de música, comida e vinho.

—Deseja me compartilhar com todos eles?

As mãos dele pousaram em minha cintura me puxando para mais perto.

— Não, desejo você para governá-los junto comigo.

—Você mal me conhece — eu disse, apesar de que não era bem verdade. Eu passei uma boa parte do tempo sozinha com o comandante e seus oficiais ao longo da última semana. Eles tinham me contado mais sobre suas vidas antes e depois de se tornar piratas e fizeram muitas perguntas sobre mim. Cada um parecia realmente se preocupar com o que eu pensava e com o que eu queria. Eles eram tão diferentes dos homens abafados e egoístas que me cortejaram na Inglaterra.

—Você está errada. Eu te conheci no momento que vi você pegar numa espada...—seus dedos apoderaram dos meus quadris, possessivamente, enquanto olhava em meus olhos, sua boca apenas centímetros afastada.—Há um fogo em você, e isso queima em mim também junto com Emmett e Jasper. Eu quero acariciar essa chama.

Eu ri baixinho. —Eu sou filha de um Visconde. Nada mais.

— Você está errada. Nunca conheci uma mulher como você antes, uma combinação perfeita de graça feminina e uma coluna de aço.

Eu balancei a cabeça com o elogio dele. Belas palavras destinadas para me seduzir e nada mais.

—Você provavelmente deve dizer tais coisas para todas as mulheres que você quer em sua cama.

Um sorriso perverso curvou em seus lábios.

— Amor, não preciso dizer nada para levar uma mulher para minha cama. Elas imploram para vir.

Com essas palavras ousadas ele esmagou a minha boca com a sua roubando um beijo malandro como ele era. Ele segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, inclinando a cabeça, exigindo mais de mim. Inclinei sob seu toque, me submetendo a ele completamente quando ele aprofundou o beijo e deslizou sua língua em minha boca. O fogo dentro de mim que ele falou transformou-se de uma faísca para uma fogueira crepitante, e ele queria mais, mais, mais.

—Você já tomou sua decisão?—Ele perguntou.

Minha cabeça girou. Como ele poderia me perguntar isso agora? Segurei o colarinho de camisa e tentei puxá-lo mais perto querendo sua boca na minha novamente.

—Ainda não.

—Melhor fazer isso rápido, amor. Nós vamos chegar a Nassau amanhã.

Minha garganta se apertou. Pensei que teria mais tempo.

—Tão cedo?

— Sim. —Seus lábios tocaram meu pescoço, deixando um rastro de prazer. —Deixe eu lhe dar um gostinho do que será sua vida se você optar por ficar conosco.

— Sim, por favor — eu disse com um suspiro, quando sua boca roçou novamente meu pescoço.

Ele desamarrou a fita de meu corpete enquanto beijava o caminho entre os meus seios ao longo do decote. O vestido cedeu sob seus dedos experientes, apenas o suficiente para ele ter acesso aos meus seios fartos.

— Adorável — ele disse, quando puxou meus seios pálidos para fora de meu corpete e os provocando-os com suas mãos. Ele apertou e acariciou cada um então ele abaixou a sua boca e passou a língua levemente sobre meu mamilo. Eu gemia em cada caricia, e então repetiu com o outro seio, certificando-se que cada um tivesse toda a sua atenção. Quando ele viu que gostei disto e queria mais, apertou sua boca em torno de meu seio e começou a chupar. Eu arqueava minhas costas, deslizando meus dedos em seu cabelo, puxando-o para mais perto eu nunca senti nada assim antes.

Ele gastou tanto tempo em cada seio que logo eu implorava por mais. Não sabia o que eu mais queria ou precisava, mas eu sabia que ele podia me dar.

— Masen — eu sussurrei. —Por favor.

Ele me empurrou contra a mesa, descansando a minha bunda ao longo da borda da mesma e em seguida, ajoelhou-se diante de mim.

—Não se preocupe querida. Vou te dar o que precisa. Antes que eu soubesse como ele chegou em minhas saias,

deslizando as mãos em minhas pernas. Meus sapatos e meias saíram uma por uma, ele levou o tempo que queria me

despindo delicadamente sem pressa. Acariciou cada pé delicadamente, deslizando ao longo de minhas pernas depois seguiu mais acima para as minhas coxas. Quando ele alcançou minhas saias, ele me encarou, com seus olhos azuis, nunca deixando o meu rosto. Ele queria ver minha a reação, quando ele me acariciou como nenhum homem tinha feito antes.

Os dedos dele se moveram para a parte interna das minhas coxas e continuou, até, ah! tão lentamente. Era uma tortura. Requintada e bela tortura. E então, finalmente, ele alcançou o ponto entre as minhas pernas que doía por ele, o que ele havia chamado antes de boceta. Soltei um suspiro quando ele descansou sua mão sobre minha pele quente e sensível.

—Humm, tão molhada para mim, — ele disse, enquanto seus dedos exploravam meu lugar mais secreto. —Algum homem tocou você aqui?

Eu mal podia falar, mas eu consegui responder.—Não nunca.

Ele soltou um rugido de prazer. —Eu ficaria honrado em ser o único a tirar sua virgindade, mas não esta noite.

A decepção me percorreu. Mas ele me mostrou outro sorriso malandro.

— Confie em mim, amor. Existem outras maneiras de me certificar que você ficará satisfeita se, isso é que você quer, é claro. Eu balancei a cabeça, não confiando em mim para falar.

— Segure-as. Disse ele, levantando minhas saias para minhas coxas.

Peguei minhas saias firmemente e ele mergulhou debaixo delas, a cabeça desaparecendo sob muitas camadas de tecido. Eu não podia sequer imaginar que ele estava fazendo, mas depois senti-lo pressionar um beijo em minha coxa. E depois outro. Então a boca dele mudou-se para minha boceta. Ah. Meu. Senhor. Ele ia...?

Sim, sim, ia.

Tudo o que podia fazer era agarrar as minhas saias apertado quando sua língua me acariciou. Nunca senti nada assim antes, nem mesmo quando eu me tocava à noite, na privacidade da minha própria cama. Era como se cada nervo do meu corpo estivesse em chamas da melhor maneria possível tudo pelo o que ele fazia com a boca. Ele era claramente um especialista na arte da sedução e tinha feito isso muitas vezes antes, mas não me importei. Tudo que me importava era que ele estava fazendo isso para mim, e que ele não estava parando.

Aumentou a pressão de sua boca e língua, e soltei gritos pequenos gemidos a cada toque. Não pude me controlar mais. Meu quadril começou a trabalhar por conta própria, movendo-se com seu ritmo, e como a explosão desconstruiu o

que havia dentro de mim tudo o que podia fazer era jogar minha cabeça para trás e deixá-la me varrer. Com um uivo longo me deixei levar pelo pirata que se ajoelhou diante de mim, deixando as chamas que ele acendeu me queimarem de dentro para fora.

Quando o fez, ele lentamente se levantou, enquanto eu segurava na mesa que estava sentada como apoio. Minhas pernas estavam pesadas, meu corpo relaxado, ainda não o teria impedido se ele tivesse feito mais comigo. Honestamente quase pedi para ele continuar. Foi dificil no separar. —Ainda que seu pênis estivesse aparecendo através das suas nossas roupas, eu queria senti-lo sem nada entre nós agora.

—Isto é apenas uma amostra do que você terá todas as noites, se optar ficar com a gente. —Ele pressionou sua boca na minha, mordendo meus lábios, e provei a mim mesma na língua dele. —Escolha sabiamente.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, ele me mostrou outro sorriso sensual, em seguida, saiu do quarto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Nós deixamos o Fúria da rainha no mar um pouco afastado em seguida pegamos um barco pequeno até o cáis em Nassau. As águas abaixo de nós eram cristalinas de cor verde- azulada. As mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto. Palmeiras pontilhavam a costa arenosa e a doca era um frenesi de marinheiros lutando para carregar ou descarregar bens, e todos pareciam piratas. Alguns homens pareciam ser soldados britânicos patrulhavam a área, mas não pareciam muito preocupados com o que os piratas estavam fazendo.

Eu usava um vestido marrom liso com uma bainha esfarrapada, um corpete apertado e um decote baixo que uma senhora da minha posição nunca seria pega usando na esperança de que nenhum dos soldados ou qualquer um dos sócios do Barão pudesse perceber quem eu era. Não conhecia ninguém em Nassau e a probabilidade de eu ser reconhecida era pequena no entanto, eu ainda preferia ser cuidadosa e me destacar o menos possível.

— Fique perto de nós, amor,— Mason disse, quando fomos para a doca. — Nassau é onde piratas igualmente lidam com trabalho e lazer, enquanto as autoridades desviam o olhar. Não é um lugar seguro para uma senhora como você.

Não tinha a certeza depois de uma semana em um navio pirata, ou ontem à noite sozinha com Masen, que eu poderia ser considerado uma senhora de bem, mas enfim concordei.

Masen estava vestido hoje com toda sua regalia no traje completo de Capitão Cullen, casaco longo preto e chapéu preto, além de duas espadas, duas pistolas e uma bandoleira. Emmett e Jasper foram também devidamente equipados, apesar de terem dito que não esperavam problemas em Nassau.

— Sempre é melhor ser cauteloso — Jasper disse.

Masen me ajudou a subir no cáis, e os olhos para todos os marinheiros nas proximidades viraram-se para nos olhar. Não para mim embora. Todos olharam para Masen quando ele desembarcou e lançou um olhar de pedra para o porto. Eu tive um vislumbre de medo, respeito e admiração no rosto de todos ao nosso redor, embora alguns tenham tocado os punhos de suas espadas ou suas armas de fogo, como se preparassem para uma luta.

Masen, respirou fundo absorvendo o ar salgado e então me ofereceu seu braço. —Vamos, amor?

Peguei seu braço e senti o olhar questionador dos homens virarem para mim. Provavelmente pensando que eu era sua mulher. Não que eu me importasse. Com Masen, ao meu lado e os outros dois homens atrás de mim, me levantei e caminhei como uma rainha enquanto caminhávamos pela cidade.

Nassau era uma coleção de edifícios de madeira que pareciam estar prestes a desmoronar com a menor brisa, com alguns edifícios de pedra maiores, espalhados entre eles. Barracas cobertas vendiam todo tipo de mercadorias, e samambaias e plantas daninhas cresceram entre trecho arenosos de terra.

A cada passo, minha eminente decisão pesava fortemente sobre os meus ombros. Eu me perguntei por mais algum tempo, alegando que eu queria ver Nassau por mim mesma primeiro, mas os minutos estavam em contagem regressiva. Em breve eu teria que escolher: ficar com os piratas, ou voltar à minha vida.

—Tenho negócios na taverna, —disse Masen quando soltou meu braço — Emmett, você vai comigo? Isabella, talvez você gostaria de ir com Benjamin, ele irá comprar um sextante novo?

Eu não gosto da ideia de nos separar e me pergunto que negócio Masen tinha que atender, mas como eu não era oficialmente uma deles não era assunto meu.

—Muito bem. Gostaria de ver mais de Nassau.

—Eu ficaria feliz em acompanhar a senhora, —disse Jasper.

Entrelacei o meu braço com o dele e continuamos na rua, enquanto Mason e Edward foram em direção oposta.

—É um raro prazer ter você sozinha só para mim —disse Jasper, me dando um sorriso caloroso. Seu cabelo loiro escuro brilharava sob a luz do sol e meu coração apertou quando olhei para seu rosto bonito. Poderia eu verdadeiramente desistir dele, junto com os outros homens?

—Verdade? O que pretende fazer agora diga por favor? —

Eu perguntei, com um tom brincalhão.

—Não tanto quanto eu gostaria.

Ele me puxou para um beco entre dois edifícios de pedra sob uma palmeira. Ele me pressionou contra a parede e reivindicou a minha boca com a dele. E prendeu minhas mãos uma em cada lado da cabeça me bloqueando da vista de alguém que poderia passar por ali. Agarrei sua camisa branca e o puxei mais próximo, deslizando minha língua sobre a sua e pedindo mais do que eu tive ontem à noite.

Se fosse para escolher o curso da minha vida hoje, certamente precisava de mais informações primeiro.

Quando o beijo ficou mais profundo e mais intenso, eu não aguentava mais. Mudei minhas mãos para frente de suas calças, pressionando contra seu comprimento duro. Ele

gemeu em minha boca e eu tomei isso como uma boa resposta.

—Você é ousada,— ele disse quando agarrou minhas saias e começou a puxá-las na frente. —Teremos que ser rápidos, no entanto.

— Então se apresse.

Os dedos dele me encontraram molhada e pronta que facilmente deslizaram ao longo da minha pele escorregadia. Ao mesmo tempo, abri suas calças, com minhas mãos desajeitadas e inexperientes. Para não mencionar, eu estava bastante distraída com o que ele fazia comigo com as suas mãos entre minhas pernas. Então eu escorreguei meus dedos dentro de suas calças e encontrei o seu pênis grosso que encheu minha mão facilmente. Sua pele era tão suave e era tão firme que explorei cada polegada com a ponta dos meus dedos.

—O que você achou do que encontrou? —Perguntou com a sua voz baixa e rouca de desejo.

— Muito grande —eu disse, embora tenha corado. —Eu nunca toquei um homem antes.

Ele pegou uma das minhas mãos e trouxe para acima e para baixo em seu eixo lentamente, me mostrando como gostava. —O acaricie assim.

E fiz exatamente como ele ensinou, ele gemeu novamente e pressionou sua testa contra a minha. Seus dedos

aumentaram a pressão sobre um determinado ponto que me fez gritar, enquanto os outros dedos deslizaram dentro de mim, dois de uma vez. Ele os bombeava entrando e saindo, enquanto eu acariciava seu grosso comprimento para cima e para baixo. Segurei sua mandíbula com a mão livre e trouxe seus lábios de volta aos meus precisando tocá-lo em todos lugares possíveis com todas essas roupas.

Aumentamos o ritmo de nossos dedos, mais gemidos de desejo saiam de nós, e eu tinha certeza que alguém poderia nos ouvir e nos encontrar em uma posição tão comprometedora a qualquer momento, só que eu não me importava. Tudo que me importava era empurrar meus quadris ao ritmo de seus dedos e trabalhar em seu pênis duro e grosso na mesma velocidade. Tocá-lo só me deixou ainda mais animada, e tenho o pressentimento de que era o mesmo para ele.

Até que de repente, minha boceta ficou muito apertada em torno de seus dedos. Tremores sacudiram o meu corpo, mas eu continuei o acariciando até que ele encontrou a sua própria libertação, seu pênis pulsando na minha mão enquanto ele disparava sua sua semente quente.

— Você é realmente incrível, — ele disse, sem fôlego, enquanto abaixava minhas saias. — Como podemos deixar você ir?

Eu estava me perguntando a mesma coisa.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Após arrumar nossas roupas e nos limpar um pouco, Jasper e eu continuamos em nossa missão de comprar um novo sextante para navegação. No entanto, uma vez que pisamos numa pequena loja, sabíamos que tínhamos um problema.

— Lady Isabella? É você? — uma voz familiar me chamou.

O medo fez meu estômago parar. Virei na direção do som com um sorriso forçado. —Jessica. Tudo bem? O que está fazendo em Nassau?

A jovem morena bonita formou um sorriso. —Papai vai me levar para ver a fazenda. Estamos parando aqui simplesmente para comprar suprimentos. —Seu olhar viajou pelo o meu vestido desgastado e então para o meu companheiro.

—E você, está aqui com o Barão Volturi?

— Err... sim . — eu olhei de relance no Jasper, que felizmente olhou o mínimo como um pirata dos meus três homens. — Este é meu guarda.

Ela levou mão ao peito. —Eu ouvi um boato que o navio do Barão tinha sido atacado por piratas. E estava tão preocupada com você.

— Eu agradeço sua preocupação, mas estou bem, como você pode ver.

Olhos dela fixos incisivamente em meu vestido.

—Você está? De verdade?

—Sim. —Eu mordi o meu lábio. —O barão pensou que seria bom se eu me misturasse para impedir que assassinos e ladrões me atacassem.

—Claro — ela disse, embora eu achasse que ela não estivesse acreditado em minhas palavras. Ela olhou novamente para Jasper, que estava a conversando com o lojista. Quem me dera que ele se apressasse para sairmos deste encontro estranho.

Eu estava prestes a me desculpar e fugir para longe de Jessica, quando um homem com uma barba longa, um casaco esfarrapado e uma espada longa em seu quadril entrou na loja. Ele apertou a mão no ombro de Jasper com um sorriso cheio de dentes.

— Se não é Jasper Whitlock do Fúria da rainha, — ele disse, sua voz naturalmente em alto e em bom som. — Prazer em encontrá-lo aqui. Como está o Capitão Cullen ultimamente?

Olhos de Jessica se arregalaram, e eu sabia que ela tinha percebido que tudo que eu tinha dito era mentira.

—Não é o que você pensa — eu disse, quando alcancei para o braço dela. Mas ela me empurrou para longe e saiu correndo da loja como se tivesse visto o próprio diabo.

Droga. Sem dúvida ela estava a caminho para alertar as autoridades que eu estava ali. Provavelmente pensou que eu tinha sido sequestrada ou algo assim.

Jasper veio para meu lado, carregando um pacote embrulhado.

— Problemas?

— Possivelmente. Uma velha amiga descobriu quem você é e sabe que eu estou com você e saiu correndo.

Ele concordou.

— É melhor apressarmos nosso encontro com o Capitão.

Corremos pelas ruas empoeiradas de Nassau em direção à taverna, onde o capitão e Emmett foram encontrar com alguém. Eu ficava olhando na direção onde Jessica correu, mas não podia ver onde ela tinha ido. Rezei para que ela não tivesse fazendo algo precipitado.

Jasper me levou para um edifício de madeira com janelas pequenas, e quando nós pisamos la dentro fui recebida com o cheiro de álcool e suor. Música tocava no canto, marinheiros e outros homens estavam espalhados pela sala, bebendo e comendo, muitos com uma mulher peituda no colo.

Masen e Emmett estavam sentados em uma mesa no canto, falando com outro homem. Quando nos aproximamos Masen entregou ao homem um saco de moedas, então, o mandou embora.

Jasper, inclinou-se e falou baixinho no ouvido do Masen o atualizando. Ele assentiu com a cabeça bruscamente e levantou-se, com Emmett fazendo o mesmo.

—Hora de tomar sua decisão amor .— Masen disse.

Eu abri minha boca para responder, mas então a porta para a taverna foi aberta e um soldado decorado de alta patente entrou, seguido por uma meia dúzia de outros soldados. Seus olhos examinaram a sala até que se fixaram mim, então ele levantou os braços e mandou os seus homens para frente.

Mason removeu ambas as pistolas.

—Emmett, leve Isabella e a coloque no barco.

— Não, eu não deixarei você, — eu disse, com coração batendo tão alto que eu tinha certeza de que todos na taberna podiam ouvi-lo.

—Nós estaremos bem. —Ele deslizou um braço na minha cintura, me puxando para perto, deu um beijo rápido e então me entregou para Emmett. — Vá. Agora!

Outros na taberna também tinham levantado e se juntaram na luta ou simplesmente tentavam escapar do fogo cruzado, eu não fazia ideia. Emmett pegou a minha mão e me

arrastou para a saída, com uma pistola pronta na outra mão. Olhei para trás enquanto nós atravessámos a sala lotada e vi Masen disparar a suas pistolas para os homens mais próximos. Quando eles caíram, ele deixou cair as armas de fogo e pegou suas duas espadas para o seu próximo adversário. Ele lutou com ambas as espadas em uma dança fácil, movendo-se como um diabo em forma humana, mais rápido do que qualquer homem tinha o direito de ser. Em suas costas, Jasper balançou sua espada com uma mão e levantou a pistola com a outra, certificando que nossa fuga fosse limpa.

Emmett me levou para fora através de uma porta traseira, eu me esforçava para acompanhar seus passos longos. Eu odiava deixar Masen e jasper para trás e em perigo, mas realmente não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Não sabia como lutar, afinal. Nunca tinha usado uma pistola antes.

Três soldados nos viram quando passamos pelas docas, e eles correram em nossa direção com um grito. Emmett bloqueou meu corpo com seu enorme tamanho e levantou sua pistola, mas um dos homens bateu de lado com a sua espada. John puxou a sua espada, grande e curva com uma borda maligna e se defendeu da lâmina do soldado. O soldado foi mais rápido do que o Emmett, mas poder muscular de Emmett compensou isso, e ele foi capaz de se defender dos três homens que atacaram ele. Por um tempo, de qualquer forma.

Com um rosnado, Emmett bateu as cabeças de homens juntas ao mesmo tempo, o terceiro soldado cortou as costelas de Emmett com sua espada. Emmett tropeçou, segurando o lado dele, e eu tive pânico por uma fração de segundo com a percepção que o soldado iria esfaqueá-lo novamente. Desta vez, até a morte.

Sem pensar, eu peguei a pistola de Emmett do chão, engatilhada e disparei contra o homem.

O tiro foi alto e o ar cheirava a pólvora, mas o soldado caiu, com um maldito buraco no peito.

Eu tinha matado outro homem.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu olhei para o cadáver, e deixei cair a pistola. Emmett a pegou enfiado no cinto, em seguida, pegou minha mão e me arrastou para longe do corpo. Ele mancou a cada passo com a sua mão livre pressionada contra a ferida sangrenta do lado dele.

—Vamos, — ele disse. — Vamos para o barco.

—Mas você está ferido!

—Não muito.

Não acreditei nele, mas não havia nada a fazer aqui, no meio de Nassau com soldados na nossa cola. Uma vez que estivéssemos no barco estaríamos a salvos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Uma vez que eu e Emmett chegamos no navio ele gritava ordens para o resto da tripulação, se preparar para zarpar, ou lutar, a qualquer momento. Sua camisa e calças estavam completamente manchadas com sangue agora, eu me apressei para levar ele para dentro dos aposentos do Capitão o mais rápido que pude. Quando fechei a porta, pedi Paul que trouxesse alguns panos limpos e um pouco de água.

— Sente-se —eu disse a Emmett, levando ele até a cadeira mais próxima.

Ele grunhiu quando ele sentou, e deixou que eu tirasse a sua camisa com cuidado. Ele fechou os olhos quando segui meus dedos em seu peito bronzeado e musculoso sentindo a força dura dentro dele. A ferida na costela não foi muito profunda, mas definitivamente precisava ser costurada. Eu usei os panos velhos que Paul trouxe cuidadosamente para limpar o ferimento e o sangue, Emmett me olhava com seus olhos castanhos quentes o tempo todo.

— Isso é culpa minha — eu disse enquanto torcia os tecidos sujos de sangue no balde.

— Sinto muito.

Ele tocou meu rosto suavemente.

—Não é culpa sua. Você salvou a minha vida. Eu inclinei meu rosto em seu toque.

— Você me salvou primeiro. Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Com prazer morreria te protegendo.

—Eu gostaria que você não precisasse. Talvez eu devesse aprender a lutar.

Um sorriso lento se espalhou seus lábios.

— Lidou bem com a pistola.

—Mais por sorte do que habilidade... — eu peguei meu kit de costura e me ajoelhei ao lado dele.

Ele acariciou meu cabelo suavemente.

—Podemos ensiná-la. Se você ficar.

Eles ainda estavam esperando que eu dar a minha decisão para eles parecia mais óbvio para mim agora. Eu tinha tomado minha decisão quando tinha mentido para Amelia, quando eu corria dos soldados na taverna, e quando matei aquele homem. Eu poderia ter usado qualquer um desses encontros para escapar dos piratas que tinham me sequestrado, mas em vez disso eu tinha voltado para o navio.

Minha nova casa.

Mas decidir ficar significava mais do que desistir da minha vida e me tornar uma pirata. Significava também, me tornar amante de todos os três homens que tinham me protegido hoje. Eu tinha estado hesitante antes, mas quando eles estavam em perigo, meu coração tinha respondido por mim. Não podia imaginar a vida sem eles agora.

Masen e Jasper ainda não tinham voltado para o navio e eu estava quase doente de preocupação com eles, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudá-los. Tinha que simplesmente confiar que fariam isso por mim. E nesse meio tempo, tinha que cuidar do meu outro homem o melhor que pudesse.

Eu costurei a ferida de John, enquanto ele murmurou de dor eu limpei os últimos vestígios de sangue.

— Está tudo bem.

— Obrigado.

— É o mínimo que posso fazer depois que você me protegeu hoje... — mas então tive uma ideia, uma maneira de distrair ambos sem se preocupar com os outros.

Ainda ajoelhada, comecei a beijar seu peito nu perto da ferida antes de explorar o resto da sua pele com minha boca e dedos. Eu nunca tinha tocado um corpo de homem assim antes, exceto pelo breve encontro com Jasper mais cedo, e eu estava ansiosa para descobrir o que cada homem sentia. E o que eles sabiam.

Toquei um mamilo escuro com minha língua e John deixou sua cabeça cair para trás com um gemido. Parecia que ele gostava disso tanto quanto eu tinha gostado quando Masen tinha feito isso comigo. Repeti o movimento em seu outro mamilo então desci a minha boca até o estômago dele duro e tenso, enquanto ao mesmo tempo, eu deslizava minhas mãos por suas coxas grandes.

—Talvez haja outra coisa que eu possa fazer para te agradecer, —eu disse, olhando para ele.

As suas sobrancelhas levantaram.

— O que tem em mente?

Eu abri suas calças curtas com dedos confiantes desta vez.

— Para trás. Deixa eu cuidar de você pela primeira vez.

Dentro de suas calças, que eu encontrei seu pênis muito grande, já duro como pedra e esforçando para chegar até mim. Senhor, ele era grande. Jasper era mais grosso, mas Emmett era mais longo. Passei os meus dedos sobre a pele macia, escura, dando uma boa olhada nele.

Ele era meu agora juntamente com outros dois homens. Eu queria todos os três tão mal. Começando com este.

Pensando no que Masen tinha feito para mim no outro dia, abaixei minha boca para o pênis enorme de Emmett, tentando dar um beijo nele. Ele gemeu ainda mais alto e enfiou os seus dedos no meu cabelo.

— Sim, — ele disse. — O leve em sua boca.

— Assim? — eu perguntei e envolvendo então meus lábios em torno da cabeça.

— Porra, sim... —ele empurrou , fazendo o pênis dele ir ainda mais fundo na minha boca, e ele era tão grande que não sabia como iria fazer isso. Eu lambi com minha língua ao longo dele, degustando seu sabor salgado, masculino e em seguida, tentei levar um pouco mais dele. Centímetro a centímetro, minha boca parecia ajustar ao seu tamanho, embora ele nunca se encaixasse inteiramente .

— Coloque a mão aqui, —disse ele, colocando minha mão na parte inferior do seu eixo.

Encaixei meus pequenos dedos ao redor dele e o acariciei como havia feito com Jasper antes, enquanto continuava a chupá-lo com minha boca também. Ele apertou os dedos no meu cabelo, puxando para mais perto ainda, pedindo para toma-lo ainda mais. Olhei para cima e vi ele me olhando, seus olhos cheios de desejo, e isso me encorajou a mexer a mão ainda mais rápido.

Deveria me sentir subjugada, comigo de joelhos de frente para este grande homem, mas em vez disso, eu percebi que eu tinha todo o poder, eu estava no controle, e ele estava depende de mim. Eu queria vê-lo satisfeito e saber que eu era responsável por isso.

— Isabella. —Ele gemeu, levantando o seu quadril em minha direção.

Eu nunca tinha feito isso com um homem, mas eu levei seus movimentos como um bom sinal e continuei chupando e o acariciando mais rápido e mais forte, até ele gemeu alto com seus punhos em meu cabelo, bombeando o pênis cada vez mais profundo. Com um último impulso, ele gozou em minha boca, gritando meu nome, ao mesmo tempo, eu bebi cada gota que caiu.

Quando eu terminei, retirei a minha boca e limpei meus lábios, então sorri para ele. Eu estava feliz sabendo que eu poderia trazer-lhe algum conforto e distrair da sua dor. Ele me puxou para seu colo, me envolvendo em seu abraço caloroso.

Ele disse, mais uma vez, com sua voz baixa ainda mais profunda que o normal.

— Isabella o que você fez comigo? Enrolei meus braços ao redor do pescoço.

—Eu queria agradá-lo.

Ele pegou a minha boca em um beijo apaixonado, enquanto as grandes mãos percorriam sobre meus seios. Eu beijei ele volta com a mesma intensidade, chupando a língua dele, como eu tinha acabado de chupar o pênis dele.

A porta do quarto do Capitão abriu nos separamos. Masen ficou ali, com Jasper e nem pareciam estar feridos.

— Graças a Deus, —eu disse, pressionando a minha mão no meu coração.

Masen levantou uma sobrancelha quando ele me viu enroscada com Emmett, ambos com a nossas roupas em desordem. Mas tudo o que ele disse foi — Precisamos sair de Nassau imediatamente. Chegou a hora, Isabella. Vai sair ou ficar? Você decide?

Levantei, e alisei a minha saia e olhei para cada um dos homens que me amavam muito.

—Vou ficar.

—E você sabe com o que está concordando? —Perguntou Jasper.

Balancei a cabeça.

—Sim. Eu quero ser uma pirata. E quero você. —Engoli. —Quero todos vocês.

Masen pegou a minha cintura me puxando para ele me beijando enquanto meus pés balançavam no ar. Quando ele me deixou tomar ar sorriu. —Eu sabia que você iria tomar a decisão certa.

Jasper me agarrou em seguida para um beijo suave e completo, e então eu dei o beijo final nos lábios de Emmett. Depois que os três tinham terminado de me beijar a minha cabeça girou com prazer e a promessa de que mais estava por vir. Eu me virei para Masen, tocando meu seio, esperando por mais. Ansioso para começar agora.

— Esta noite — disse ele, me olhando com fome. —Uma vez que estivermos em alto mar, você será minha.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Escapamos de Nassau sem nenhum problema, mesmo com a marinha real no nosso encalço. O Fúria da rainha foi simplesmente mais rápido do que qualquer um de seus navios, e nossos homens mais experimentes, ou talvez apenas mais determinados. Dentro de algumas horas, estávamos no Atlântico, com nada ao nosso redor, a não ser o horizonte e o mar.

Liberdade, finalmente.

Eu compartilhei o jantar com o restante da tripulação, bebendo rum como um deles uma caneca, porque eu era uma deles agora. Esta era a minha casa agora. Eu tinha desistido da alta sociedade e uma vida na terra. Eu tinha matado dois homens. Eu fugi das autoridades.

Eu era uma pirata.

Quando eu terminei de comer o Capitão pegou minha mão. Levantei e alguns homens da tripulação assobiaram, eles sabiam onde estávamos indo. Eu corei quando ele me levou para fora da sala, mas eu caminhei com confiança ao seu lado.

—Hora de fazer de você a minha rainha. — Disse ele, com seus olhos dançando com promessas sensuais.

No segundo que chegamos aos seus aposentos, ele me pressionou contra a parede e esmagou seus lábios nos meus. Seu beijo era exigente e possessivo, e eu o beijei de volta com a mesma necessidade. Desejo primitivo corria em minhas veias eu enfiei meus dedos em sua camisa e puxei-o mais perto. Suas mãos descansaram em ambos os lados da minha cintura, pressionando os quadris dele contra os meus, mas de alguma forma o seu corpo ainda não estava perto o suficiente.

Eu nunca me senti assim antes, como se estivesse sendo dilacerada por fome e sede ou algo mais, uma dor crua entre as minhas pernas que eu só tinha experimentado em torno dele e dos outros dois oficiais. Eles eram os únicos que me fizeram sentir assim, e eles eram os únicos que poderiam curar este desejo.

Peguei o rosto de Masen em minhas mãos e mordisquei seus lábios, depois virei a sua cabeça para o lado, então eu poderia provar seu queixo delicioso e seu pescoço eu sonhei estar beijando essa área pontilhada com sua barba escura desde o momento que eu o tinha visto, e agora ele deixa eu mover os meus lábios sobre a sua pele. Quando a minha boca tocou a curva do seu pescoço onde terminava a sombra de sua barba ele gemeu baixinho e eu mentalmente guardei essa informação para mais tarde. Eu queria aprender tudo sobre o que ele e os outros homens gostavam e todas suas preferências para que eu pudesse agradá-los.

Eles eram meus como eu era deles. Começando com o Masen, esta noite.

De repente, ele me virou, me pressionando contra a parede, e então eu senti um puxão nas minhas costas quando ele desamarrou meu corpete. Ele puxou o vestido com força como se ele estivesse ansioso para tirá-lo de cima de mim, e eu o ajudei a tirar o tecido sobre a minha cabeça e do meu corpo. Então me virei para encará-lo, totalmente nua na frente de um homem pela primeira vez na minha vida. Bem segunda se contasse quando ele entrou em mim antes.

Ele se afastou e me levou com os olhos cheios de luxúria.

—Você é tão linda. Não sei como tivemos tanta sorte de encontrá-la no navio daquele barão podre.

—Eu que tenho sorte. Você me salvou de uma vida como esposa do barão. Provavelmente uma curta e miserável. — Lentamente, eu sorri para ele. — Agora estou livre.

—Sim, amor. Mas não de mim.

Ele se abaixou e me pegou jogando por cima de seu ombro como o canalha que ele era, eu ri e chutei minhas pernas enquanto ele me carregava para a cama e me deitava sobre ela. Ele ficou por cima de mim, aparecendo cada centímetro do capitão pirata sexy, arrojado em seu casaco preto e camisa

branca, que não mostrava o mais leve pedaço de pele em seu pescoço.

Enquanto eu observava ele lentamente tirou o casaco, era uma tortura. Implorei-lhe com meus olhos que se apressasse mas ele se recusou a ouvir minhas súplicas em silêncio. Finalmente, ele puxou sua camisa revelando seu peito liso, músculos e estômago liso. Um caminho escuro de cabelos levava para mais abaixo de sua calças, e eu avidamente olhava para o local onde ele desaparecia, pronto para que se revelasse mais. Ele riu na minha cara quando tirou suas calças e lentamente tirou pelas pernas, revelando seu pênis grande e duro. Não tão grande quanto Emmett e não tão grossa como a de Jasper, mas exatamente perfeito em tamanho e forma. Eu só tinha visto três deles antes claro, mas era o mais bonito. Eu queria correr minha língua ao longo de cada pedaço de sua pele bronzeada.

Ele se deitou sobre mim me cobrindo com seu corpo e todo seu peso me deixando sentir o prazer requintado de sua pele nua contra a minha. Ele enterrou seu rosto no meu cabelo e respirou como se precisasse de mim para sobreviver.

—Eu quero tanto ter você que eu não consigo nem pensar direito.

Eu pressionei outro beijo em seu pescoço.

— Eu sou sua, me tome.

— É sua primeira vez. Temos que ir devagar, mesmo que eu adorasse não fazer nada mais do que abrir suas pernas e te foder forte e rápido até que você gritasse o meu nome.

Minha boceta apertou com as suas palavras ásperas.

—Eu não sei isso parece muito ruim para mim.

Ele riu, um som baixo saiu de seu peito eu senti nos meus seios.

—Em breve, você estará pronta para isso. Ainda não.

Eu fiz beicinho e ele respondeu me beijando completamente e, em seguida, movendo-se para lamber e chupar o meu pescoço fechei os olhos relaxando quando ele fez seu caminho pelo meu corpo me adorando com a sua boca. Ele demorou em meus seios, tomando o seu tempo dando atenção para cada um até que eu arqueei minhas costas e gemendo por mais.

Logo, ele encontrou o caminho entre as minhas pernas novamente eu suspirei enquanto dançava ao redor de minha boceta com a língua dele. Eu agarrei o seu cabelo grosso e escuro quando ele escorregou aquela língua marota dentro de mim, me preparando para o que estava por vir. Em seguida, encontrou o caminho entre minhas pernas que fez o prazer ainda mais intenso, e deslizou um dedo em mim esticando-me enquanto me chupava e depois outro para serem substituídos por seu pênis .

Sem aviso o orgasmo me agarrou e me fez apertar em torno de seus dedos. Apertei as minhas mãos no cabelo dele, segurando a boca dele em mim, como se cavalgasse nas ondas de prazer que ele tinha desencadeado dentro de mim.

Quando ele finalmente me soltou, sentou com um sorriso.

—Eu adoro fazer você gozar.

Eu relaxei na cama, com meu corpo todo mole, porém mesmo assim eu estava com fome por mais.

—Então faça novamente!

—Oh, eu farei. Esta noite e todas as noites e provavelmente algumas vezes durante o dia também.

Eu ri.

—É melhor começar logo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Masen, ajoelhou-se sobre mim olhando-me enquanto me acariciava lentamente com seu o pênis. Tudo que eu podia fazer era assistir e admirar seu corpo nu, em cima do meu. Ele era todo linha dura masculinidade áspera e luxúria primitiva, sem mencionar, que pênis perfeito.

— Por favor —eu sussurrei.

— Por favor o quê?—Ele perguntou me provocando.

— Eu quero...

— O que você quer? Meu pau?

— Sim.

Ele correu as mãos e desceu para seu eixo.

—Peça-me.

Corei, eu nunca tinha dito essas palavras em voz alta, nunca expressei meu desejo antes. Não era o tipo de coisa que uma senhora fazia. Mas eu estava longe de ser uma senhora agora.

—Eu quero você agora.

Ele abriu bem minhas pernas e em seguida se esfregou entre as minhas coxas.

—Onde você quer isso?

—Lá. —Eu gemi quando ele tocou a minha boceta com a cabeça molhada do seu pênis o fazendo deslizar contra minha entrada.

—Em sua bocetinha apertada?

—Sim! —Eu disse arqueando meu quadril para tentar empurrá-lo para dentro.

—Diga!

—Coloque seu pau na minha boceta —eu implorei, não me importando mais com o meu embaraço. Eu só precisava dele. —Por favor, Masen. Eu não posso esperar mais.

Ele finalmente cedeu à minha súplica e empurrou a ponta do seu pênis dentro de mim. Apenas a ponta. E eu já o senti enorme, como nada que eu tinha experimentado antes, no entanto, ainda não foi suficiente.

—Mais — eu exigi.

Ele sorriu quando deslizou seu pênis ainda mais dentro de mim oh tão lentamente. Deixando eu me ajustar ao seu tamanho e ter um homem dentro do meu corpo pela primeira vez. Centímetro por centímetro, e ele afundou-se ainda mais e mais em mim e embora estivesse preocupada que poderia doer, tudo o que senti foi como era bom, o quão certo era estar com ele.

Quando ele entrou totalmente dentro de mim ele fez uma pausa, olhando nos meus olhos. Enrolei as minhas pernas em

volta de sua cintura e puxei-o ainda mais fundo dentro de mim, mostrando para ele que eu estava pronta para mais. Ele tomou isso como um sinal para começar a mover, e eu chorei quando seu pênis deslizou para dentro e fora de mim. Lentamente no início, quando ele percebeu que eu estava bem, mas em seguida, mais rápido e mais rápido, seu corpo pressionando meu para a cama com seu delicioso peso masculino.

Quando estávamos totalmente um dentro do outro ele parou olhando nos meus olhos. Enquanto eu observava ele levantou minhas pernas sobre seus ombros largos e envolveu seus dedos em torno de minhas coxas e em seguida, entrou novamente, mergulhando na minha boceta mais rápido desta vez. Minha respiração me deixou com a sensação dele me enchendo mais uma vez e afundando mais e mais a cada impulso.

Ele apertou a sua boca na minha perna quando enterrou seu pênis dentro de mim, e tudo o que poderia fazer era segurar a cama, agarrando os lençóis quando seus movimentos longos me levaram a alturas me entreguei inteiramente a ele, completamente à sua mercê e sob seu controle, foi libertador. Levantei meus quadris para satisfazer meus impulsos, tentando obter cada pedaço dele. Ele sentiu a minha necessidade e começou a se mover mais rápido, mais

forte, balançando dentro de mim como se não conseguisse se controlar mais.

Ele escorregou uma mão entre nós e começou a me tocar de uma maneira que fiquei mais alta enquanto a outra mão agarrou meu quadril para obter exatamente o ângulo certo para seu ritmo implacável. Sua pele brilhava dourado na luz de velas, eu não queria que acabasse, enquanto ao mesmo tempo eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim.

Quando senti seu pênis pulsando dentro de mim, percebi que seu gozo era eminente, era demais para mim, e deixei o orgasmo avassalador varrer através de mim como uma onda gigantesca carregando-me para fora do mar. Perdi o controle do meu corpo, arqueando as costas, como se minha boceta ordenhasse o pênis dele, e gritei o seu nome. Ele explodiu em mim ao mesmo tempo enchendo-me com a sua semente quente como se ele não quisesse que acabasse também.

Quando ele se satisfez completamente desabou na cama ao meu lado e me puxou para seus braços. Estávamos ambos despenteados, suados e cheirávamos a sexo, respirando rapidamente, corações batendo rápido, corpos saciados , por agora.

—Eu não tinha ideia —eu disse, passando uma mão pelo meu cabelo emaranhado. —Nenhuma ideia poderia ser tão bom.

—Eu também.

Eu divertidamente golpeei o peito dele.

—Você já esteve com muitas mulheres antes de mim.

—Sim. Mas nunca foi assim. —Ele pegou minha mão e deu um beijo nela. — Eu nunca me senti assim com uma mulher antes. Eu sei que Jasper e Emmett também não.

Corri meus dedos abaixo a trilha escura de cabelo no seu abdómen.

—Como saberei que todos não vão se cansar de mim e encontrar outra garota para compartilhar suas camas?

Ele me puxou contra ele colocando as mão nas minhas costas.

—Nunca. Estamos procurando a mulher certa por um longo tempo, cada um de nós já teve muitas mulheres na cama e algumas delas compartilhadas entre nós, mas nunca a mesma mulher por mais de uma noite. Nós nunca quisemos que uma ficasse em nosso navio e se tornasse uma de nós.

—Verdade?

—Verdade. —Ele capturou minha boca num beijo lento, mas depois olhou para mim com amor em seus olhos. — Quero casar com você, Isabella fique ao meu lado e seja minha rainha, governando o oceano comigo como a Lady Cullen. O que acha?

Meu coração parecia que ia estourar para fora do meu peito. — Sim. —Eu pressionei beijos por todo seu rosto. — Sim, claro eu caso com você. Mas o que os outros vão pensar?

—Eles sabiam que esse era meu plano o tempo todo. Você vai ser a minha esposa oficialmente mas será deles também em todos os outros sentidos.

—Eu não quero nada mais do que me casar com você e compartilhar minha vida com você, Jasper e Emmett... —Eu me abaixei e envolvi minha mão em torno de seu pênis já ereto. —Exceto, talvez, ter você dentro de mim novamente.

Com um sorriso, ele veio para cima de mim, seu pênis cutucando entre minhas pernas.

— Sim, amor. Podemos fazer os dois.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

De manhã que eu estava deliciosamente dolorida, um lembrete de tudo que tinha feito com Masen na noite anterior. Eu preocupei se os outros homens iriam se sentir excluídos, especialmente agora que eu estava noiva de Masen. Hoje teria que me certificar de passar algum tempo a sós com eles também.

Dormi a tarde, desfrutando de minha liberdade. Agora que já tinha perdido a minha antiga vida, não tive que responder a ninguém, ou me restringir por alguém que dissesse o que eu deveria fazer. Eu já não era Isabella, filha do Visconde, mas sim Isabella, a pirata.

Nós partimos para um lugar chamado A Enseada, mas Masen não me disse nada mais do que isso.

—Você verá quando chegarmos lá — ele disse, com aquele brilho diabólico no olhar.

Eu revirei os olhos e fui para fora encontrar Jasper. Ele me diria onde estávamos indo eu tinha certeza disso.

Eu o encontrei trabalhando em seu escritório, fazendo anotações enquanto olhava para um mapa. Ele pousou sua pena quando entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

—Isabella. Esperava que viesse.

Eu sentei na borda da mesa, perto dele.

—Espero que você não tenha se sentido negligenciado.

— Não, claro que não. Concordamos que o Capitão ia te reclamar primeiro. — ele descansou a mão em minhas saias, sobre minha coxa.

—Agora, porém... Qualquer um de nós pode ter você.

— Bom. —Eu deslizei o casaco dele fora de seus ombros largos. —Primeiro, diga-me sobre A Enseada.

—A Enseada? —Ele empurrou a minha saias e começou a acariciar as minhas panturrilhas. —É um lugar secreto que só nós sabemos onde é, guardada por fortes ondas e rochas, que só podem ser navegadas com segurança se você sabe o caminho exato e tem a melhor equipe em ponto. Muitos navios encalharam nas proximidades, incapaz de alcançá-lo. É por isso que é seguro.

Levemente segui meus dedos em seu peito.

—Por que Masen quer ir para lá?

— Eu suspeito que ele queira te mostrar nossa outra casa... —sua mão alisava mais e mais alto até minhas coxas. — Nós nunca tínhamos levado uma mulher lá antes.

— Sinto-me honrada.

Ele se levantou, elevando-se sobre mim com seu corpo longo.

— Agora, essa é a única razão que trouxe você até aqui?

— Não. — Levantei deslizei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, ele me puxou até sua a boca e me beijou. Eu senti a fome e a necessidade em seus lábios e podia sentir quão difícil era para ele mesmo através de nossas roupas eu movi a minha boca para o seu pescoço, degustando sua pele respirando seu perfume másculo. — Foi difícil saber que eu estava dormindo com o Capitão alguns metros de distância, ontem à noite?

Suas mãos abriram o meu corpete deixando os meus seios para fora.

— Deus, sim. Eu te queria tão mau. Quase corri para lá e exigi que ele me deixasse participar.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com o pensamento. Dois deles... ao mesmo tempo. Ou até mesmo todos os três?

Ele riu suavemente.

—Você gosta dessa ideia, não é?

— Talvez. —Eu disse timidamente.

— Acho que sim — ele me virou então encarei a mesa, e com um movimento do seu braço, ele empurrou tudo para o chão. Ele me inclinou sobre a mesa, pressionando meus seios contra a superfície de madeira lisa com a minha bunda para cima, ele puxou as minhas saias, deixando minha boceta exposta. Suas mãos cobriram a minha bunda e deu um aperto.

— Você gosta da ideia de todos nós três lhe darmos prazer ao mesmo tempo. Enchendo você de todas as maneiras. Seu boceta, sua boca... —Um dos dedos dele passou na minha fenda, antes de circular a minha entrada por trás. —Sua bunda.

— Oh, —eu disse, com um suspiro. Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava me tocando lá. Ou as imagens que ele estava colocando na minha cabeça com suas palavras ousadas. Coisas que não sabia que eu gostaria, mas agora eu sabia que eu nunca seria capaz de parar de pensar.

—Talvez eu seja o único a foder o sua bunda primeiro— disse Benjamin, com um dedo dentro do meu buraco apertado. — Masen pode ter tirado a sua virgindade, mas vou tirar esta.

— Sim —eu gemia com esta nova sensação estranha com a mistura de uma leve dor com muito prazer.

Ele se inclinou sobre mim, cobrindo minhas costas com seu corpo e sussurrou.

—Em breve. Quando estiveres pronta para nós três. Hoje, quero sentir o que eu tenho sonhado... sua boceta.

Ouvi o som dele desfazendo as calças e então ele empurrou para afastar as minhas pernas. Abri minha pernas e senti ele na minha boceta. Todas as suas palavras me deixaram molhada para ele que empurrou facilmente o seu pênis dentro de mim. O pênis dele era mais grosso que o de

Masen, embora não tão longo, e parecia que eu estava sendo esticada e aberta da melhor maneira.

Ele tentou ir devagar, mas depois desistiu e empurrou com força, e ele bombeava profundamente. —Deus, você é tão apertada. Eis por que Masen tinha que ser o primeiro. Ele tem mais controle.

Meu vestido foi empurrado para a minha cintura, quando ele começou a se mover em um ritmo rápido, quase desesperado, e ele não se conteve. Rapidamente fui varrida por suas estocadas profundas que bateu no lugar certo.

Agarrei a borda da mesa, pressionando contra ele o querendo mais profundo. Ele bateu mais duro e rápido e pondo a sua mão no meio das minhas pernas para me acariciar lá também. Como com Masen, eu estava completamente à mercê de Jasper, mas ser submissa foi libertador. Eu me ofereci para ele e sabia que ele me daria o que eu precisava.

Sob seus dedos habilidosos e duro impulsos a pressão foi construída e crescendo, até que eu explodi, apertei em torno dele enquanto ela bombeava mais profundo, e depois senti ele soltar dentro de mim seu gozo, com seu pênis pulsando quando ele se deixou ir.

Ele desmoronou contra minhas costas, ainda dentro de mim e pressionou um beijo ao meu pescoço.

—Você é incrível.

Eu virei minha cabeça para encontrar seus lábios, mas então o mundo parecia inclinar para o lado e nós caímos da mesa um cima do outro, em seguida, o navio virou novamente e balançou para o outro lado.

— O que foi isso? —Eu perguntei quando eu tentava ficar em pé.

Jasper me ajudou a me levantar, e encostou na parede do escritório dele. —Deve ser uma tempestade em cima de nós. Masen vai precisar da minha ajuda.

Eu alisei minhas saias... e dei-lhe um olhar determinado.

—Então é melhor nos apressarmos.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Quando Jasper e eu fomos para o convés, o céu estava cinza escuro e a chuva caia pesadas como ondas sobre o navio... Quando eu desci para vê-lo o céu estava azul e pontilhado com algumas nuvens, então esta tempestade deve ter vindo sobre nós rapidamente. Agora eu não conseguia ver nada mais do que um palmo a minha frente, embora eu conseguisse distinguir o som da voz de Masen voz gritando, — Fechem as escotilhas, rapazes!

As enormes ondas estavam lançando o grande navio em volta como se fosse um brinquedo de criança, tornando-se difícil para eu permanecer firme enquanto eu me movia para o outro lado do convés em direção ao leme. Em torno de mim, homens estavam lutando para amarrar tudo, incluindo eles. Emmett estava entre eles, para certificar-se de que o navio iria sobreviver a esta tempestade maciça, que prometia piorar ainda mais.

Jasper agarrou meu braço e gritou: —Não é seguro para você aqui! Desça para os aposentos do Capitão!

Eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente.

—Eu quero ajudar!

—Não há nada que possa fazer!

Eu sabia disso, mas esta era a minha casa e minha equipe agora. Não podia me esconder enquanto lutavam pela nossa segurança.

Jasper fez seu caminho o mais rapidamente possível para o leme onde Masen estava na direção do navio. Segui atentamente atrás dele quando relâmpago brilhou nas proximidades, fazendo com que o céu brilhasse por um instante, e eu pude ver como as ondas altas estavam ao redor de todo o navio. O trovão rolou um instante mais tarde, tão alto que sacudiu até os meus ossos.

— Estou aqui, Capitão. — disse Jasper, quando chegou ao lado de Masen.

Masen acenou brevemente, mas precisou de toda a força que tinha para lutar com o leme para mantê-lo estável. Seus músculos ficaram tensos. —Vou precisar de sua ajuda para navegar.

— Sim, senhor.

Eu estava atrás deles, segurando o corrimão enquanto o navio rolou através das ondas, para baixo e cima, fazendo meu estômago afundar. Eu nunca tive enjoo, mas essa noite eu poderia ter se isso continuasse.

— Onda grande a bombordo! —gritou Jasper.

Masen praguejou e em seguida, virou o navio , nos dirigindo para a onda, em vez de fugir. Parecia loucura, mas confiei que ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Segurem-se!—ele gritou.

Agarrei o corrimão e uma corda próxima enquanto uma onda tão alta quanto nosso próprio navio despencou sobre nós com um enorme estrondo. Água choveu sobre nós de todos os lados, mas em seguida navegamos através dela, com nosso navio intacto.

—Água jorrando à frente! —gritou Jasper. —Evite aquela coisa!

— Eu vi! —Gritou de Masen.

Eu virei para olhar e vi um enorme tornado deslizar através da água, levantando para o céu. Se nos encontrássemos com aquela coisa, certamente seríamos dilacerados e foi ficando mais e mais perto.

— Abaixe a vela! —Gritou Masen para a tripulação abaixo de nós.

A tripulação se esforçava para atender seus pedidos e um relâmpago iluminou o navio novamente, com o trovão rolando no mesmo momento. O jato de água voou através das ondas, como se propositalmente fosse enviado para nos derrubar.

Jasper virou para Masen.

—Está perto! Vamos ser arrastados para a morte, Capitão!

—Hoje não! —Gritou de Masen, e vi esse brilho diabólico nos olhos dele outra vez. Parte loucura parte de confiança. Rezei para que ele nos tirasse dessa com vida.

Masen empurrou o volante para a esquerda com força e o navio evitou o jato de água que passou por nós. Mas quando pensei que seríamos capazes de relaxar, uma enorme onda rolou debaixo dos nossos narizes e quase me tirou do chão.

Masen olhou para mim.

—O que faz aqui? Vá para dentro!

— Mas...

— Por favor —Disse Jasper. —Nós só nos preocuparemos se você estiver aqui.

Eu queria proteger, mas ele estava certo mais cedo. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer por aqui. Eu não sabia como pilotar o navio, ou navegar em uma tempestade, ou mesmo fazer qualquer uma das coisas básicas que os marinheiros faziam. Tudo o que podia fazer era ficar fora do caminho.

— Seja cuidadoso —disse para ele quando fiz meu caminho para fora do leme. O vento e a chuva chicoteavam meu rosto e minhas roupas estavam completamente encharcadas para me mover. Vestidos longos e em camadas definitivamente não pareciam ser as melhores roupas para uma vida no mar.

Quando me aproximava dos aposentos do Capitão, vi o jovem Paul tentando amarrar um barril que tinha se soltado.

Eu corri para ajudá-lo, já que o barril era quase tão grande quanto ele juntos nós o amarramos.

De repente, houve um raio que atingiu o navio acima de nós. Era tão brilhante que na hora me cegou com um estalo alto me sacudiu através dos ossos. Eu pisquei os olhos rapidamente e olhei para cima para ver parte do mastro acima de nós se partir em dois.

Agarrei o Paul e o arrastei pelo o convés comigo, antes que a grande viga de madeira caísse. Por pouco não nos enroscamos em um monte de membros e saias, enquanto chuva e pedaços de madeira caíssem em cima de nós.

Minhas mãos tremiam quando sentei — Paul, está bem?

—Estou bem minha senhora, — ele disse, ficando em pé lentamente.

Olhei ao redor para toda madeira lascada ao nosso redor. Um raio continuou a piscar no céu, e mais ondas estavam vindo. Eu não podia deixar o garoto aqui.

—Paul, preciso da sua ajuda nos aposentos do Capitão para certificar-se de que tudo está amarrado.

— Sim minha senhora!

Nós corremos para dentro da sala e ouvi a voz de Jasper chamar o Capitão— Firme com ela vai! —Antes que eu fechasse a porta. Lá dentro, tudo era muito mais silencioso, embora o navio ainda rolasse e mergulhasse. Pela as grandes janelas tudo que podia ver era escura água

espirrando contra nós. Ainda assim, era melhor nós estarmos aqui dentro do que lá fora.

Muitas das coisas de Masen tinham caído no chão durante a tempestade, e Paul e eu fizemos o nosso melhor para arrumar tudo enquanto esperávamos a tempestade passar, principalmente em um esforço para manter Paul ocupado para impedi-lo de sair novamente. Me preocupando constantemente com Masen, Emmett e Emmett , mas eu confiava que eles iriam nos tirar dessa vivos.

Finalmente, duas horas mais tarde depois que Paul tinha adormecido no sofá, Masen retornou. Ele estava completamente encharcado seus olhos cansados, sua boca em uma carranca. Enrolei meus braços ao redor dele e puxou para mais perto.

— Nós perdemos dois homens para o mar — ele disse triste.

— Sinto muito. Você fez tudo que pôde, e salvou o restante de nós.

— Sim. — Ele olhou para a forma adormecida de Paul. —

Emmett me disse que você salvou este também.

Dei de ombros.

—Só fiz o que qualquer um faria.

— Não, você provou ser a verdadeira senhora do navio.

— Talvez, mas me senti tão inútil. Eu quero aprender como ser uma pirata de verdade. Eu quero aprender a pilotar

o navio a navegar e lutar. Todas as coisas que você e os outros podem fazer. Mesmo que essas não sendo coisas apropriadas para uma dama.

Ele sorriu e pressionou um beijo no canto dos meus lábios.

—Amor, você é um oficial deste navio agora. Nós ensinaremos a você qualquer coisa que queira saber.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Naquela noite, eu não conseguia dormir. Deixei Masen em um sono profundo, ele tinha se saciado dentro de mim e então desmaiou, com calma eu fiz o meu caminho para o convés.

Agora que a tempestade tinha passado a noite estava linda, todos os marinheiros estavam dormindo, então eu tive o navio só para mim, exceto para as estrelas e a lua brilhando para abaixo de mim. O vento levemente desgrenhava meu cabelo soprando a minha camisola fina. Apesar da hora tardia, o ar estava quente, tão diferente das noite com as quais eu havia crescido na Inglaterra.

O navio definitivamente precisava de alguns reparos, o mais notável era o mastro que tinha sido atingido por um raio, mas os homens fizeram um bom trabalho e nós atravessamos a tempestade sem muitos danos. A perda de dois membros da tripulação foi infeliz, mas eu tinha aprendido que era parte da vida no mar. Às vezes Davy Jones reclamava de algumas vidas para si, como preço para o resto de nós sobreviver.

Um movimento me chamou a atenção do outro lado do navio e virei em direção a ele. Emmett ficou no leme do navio, era sua vez de guiar.

—Você acordou tarde esta noite —disse ele, quando cheguei perto dele.

—Eu queria um pouco de ar fresco.

Seus olhos escuros correram minha camisola fina. —Sorte a minha.

—Estou incomodando enquanto você trabalha?

—De modo algum — ele soltou o leme. —O mar está calmo agora e estamos firmes no curso.

—Bom.

Ele afastou-se do leme e parecia identificar algo atrás de mim, ele liderou o caminho sobre à borda do navio e apontou para a escuridão. — Olhe.

Eu segui seu olhar e no começo não vi nada. Mas então, sob a fraca luz da lua crescente, avistei uma barbatana. — O que é?

— Golfinho.

Como vimos, avistei outra barbatana e depois outro. Eles surgiam ao lado do navio e começaram a saltar do nosso lado, como se em saudação. Eu nunca tinha visto golfinhos antes, exceto nas ilustrações, e fiquei maravilhada com seus corpos muito elegantes e graciosos como eles se moviam mesmo quando saltavam no ar, como se estivessem muito felizes em nos ver. Eu ri quando uma água saiu de um buraco nas costas do golfinho antes de estar voltar para debaixo d'água.

—São tão lindos, — eu disse, virando para Emmett.

—Gosto de você. —Ele deslizou os braços em volta de mim, me puxando para perto. Ele era muito mais alto e maior que eu e coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço e relaxei facilmente contra seu peito largo. Ele baixou a cabeça para me dar um beijo longo e profundo que fez meus dedos enrolarem. Enquanto ele me golpeava com sua língua suas mãos percorriam meu corpo, sentindo través da camisola. A luxúria quente varreu o meu corpo e foi parar direto entre minhas pernas.

—Você está pronta para mim? —Ele perguntou.

Eu sabia que ele queria dizer. Ele era o maior dos homens de longe. Eu não tinha certeza se poderia caber dentro de mim. Mas depois de ter tanto Masen e Jasper me enchendo eu estava ansiosa para tê-lo também.

—Sim. Estou pronta.

—Bom. Não acho que eu posso esperar mais.

Ele pressionou a sua boca contra a minha, enquanto ele agarrou minha bunda com suas mãos grandes. Eu abaixei e abrir as suas calças, porque eu não podia esperar mais também.

Ele subiu minha camisola até minha cintura e deslizou uma mão entre minhas pernas, e ja me encontrou toda molhada do meu desejo por ele e com a semente do Masen. Seus dedos grandes e ásperos moviam-se pela minha pele sensível antes de escorregar dentro de mim, provocando-me com o que estava por vir. Enquanto ele trabalhava os dedos dentro e fora de mim lentamente, seu polegar esfregou círculos de uma forma que me fez gemer eu agarrei os ombros para que meus joelhos não cedessem.

Os dedos dele saíram de dentro de mim e eu quase choraminguei, até que ele agarrou minha bunda novamente e puxou meu pequeno meu corpo em seus braços gigantes com facilidade. Envolvi minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura e meus braços firmemente ao redor de eu pescoço, em seguida, olhei em seus olhos castanhos escuros. Sem hesitar, com nossos corpos colados ele me abaixou lentamente em todo seu comprimento, polegada por polegada, até que de alguma forma ele conseguiu caber dentro de mim e estávamos juntos como um.

Usando sua força maciça, ele começou a balançar o quadril, movendo seu comprimento dentro e fora de mim. Foi lento, profundo, delicioso tormento, senti ele em todos os lugares. Ficamos no meio do convés, onde qualquer um poderia nos ver juntos, e não haveria dúvida sobre o que estávamos fazendo. Mesmo com sua força e tamanho, fiquei impressionada que ele podia me segurar assim, mas não parecia sobrecarregá-lo. Nem mesmo quando começou a se mover mais rápido.

O atrito entre nós era muito bom, e eu me agarrei a seus ombros com mais força para poder saltar para cima e para baixo. Os lábios dele encontraram os meus e ele engoliu meus gemidos quando mergulhou a língua na minha boca fazendo os mesmo movimentos que fazia com a minha boceta. Com uma mão ainda na minha cintura, ele enrolou a sua mão livre no meu cabelo, me segurando firmemente no lugar, enquanto me possuía de todas as formas possíveis.

—Eu quero sentir você gozar,— ele disse, sua voz baixa vibrando contra os meus seios. —Fará isso por mim?

—Eu estou perto — engasguei. —Tão perto.

Ele ajustou seus quadris em um novo ângulo e bateu exatamente no lugar certo e me fez ver estrelas. Joguei minha cabeça para trás e não consegui controlar os gritos que me escaparam na noite quando ele bateu em mim como um animal. Seus próprios grunhidos me fizeram ainda mais animada, e gritei o nome dele, meu corpo apertando em torno dele quando meu orgasmo chegou. Ele bateu o pênis dentro de mim e gozou com um gemido alto.

Ele não me colocou no chão e descansou a testa contra a minha, enquanto tentamos retomar o controle da nossa respiração. Então nos beijamos suavemente, nossos corpos ainda juntos se contorcendo com os últimos ecos de prazer.

—Agora você pertence a mim também—disse Emmett.

Concordei e ele me pôs em pé. Eu tinha tido sexo com todos os três homens agora, e cada um deles era diferente em suas paixões, mas todos igualmente incríveis me senti realizada de forma diferente por cada um deles, mas havia uma coisa que ficou clara para mim.

Cada um deles havia capturado o meu coração.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo17

Na manhã seguinte, minha formação como pirata oficialmente começou, enquanto o resto da tripulação reparava nosso navio. Meus três amantes começaram a me ensinar tudo sobre esgrima, navegação, armas de fogo e termos de navegação. Minha cabeça girava com todas as novas informações, mas eu adorei que nenhum dos homens falava comigo como se eu estivesse louca, e nunca nenhuma vez pensei que eu pudesse lidar com nada simplesmente porque eu era uma mulher. Eles me tratavam como um deles.

Todos os dias eu aprendia algo novo e também praticava algo que já tinham me ensinado. Eu não era muito boa na maior parte, e ficou claro para mim que não seria uma boa pirata da noite para o dia, mas continuaria tentando e continuaria praticando até que eu fosse uma dos melhores.

E todas as noites, visitava um dos meus três piratas e deixava que eles fizessem amor comigo por horas. Às vezes eu visitava dois dos homens na mesma noite. Às vezes fugia com eles durante o dia também. Eu não conseguia o bastante deles,

mas os homens também eram insaciáveis. Por agora, mantínhamos o nosso amor separado, mas eu sabia que logo nós quatro ficaríamos juntos como um, e o pensamento animava mais do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha conhecido.

Após uma semana de treinamento com espadas, eu podia finalmente segurar minha própria espada contra alguns dos tripulantes. A única coisa que tinha no meu caminho eram os meus vestidos eles enroscavam em torno das minhas pernas, e os corpetes apertados tornava difícil me movimentar.

Eu suspirei e deitei na cama ao lado de Masen, uma noite depois de um treino de espada particularmente frustrante.

— O eu que daria para ser capaz de usar calças como todos vocês.

Masen arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Você é uma mulher livre. Você pode fazer o que quiser. Eu me endireitei.

—De Verdade?

Seus olhos brilhavam com pensamentos maliciosos.

—Acho que você ficaria linda com calças um pouco apertadas. Elas mostrariam essa bunda gostosa e essas pernas. Humm. Estou ficando excitado só de pensar nisso.

Eu golpeei no peito dele.

—Então pode ser um problema. Não quero distrair você o dia todo.

Ele sorriu, quando ele pegou as minhas mãos nas suas.

—De qualquer forma, você precisa decidir como você deseja se apresentar para o mundo de agora em diante. Se estará vestida como um homem para mostrar a sua independência, que assim seja. Se você quer lembrar as pessoas que é a rainha dos sete mares, vestindo um vestido real o que é bom também. Mas decida agora e continue com isso. Agora você se tornou uma lenda.

—Não sabia que ser um pirata significava gastar tanto tempo em pensar sobre a roupa.

— Ah, amor, não é sobre a roupa, mas a imagem. Bons piratas não são apenas bons lutadores, são bons showmen.

— Ele me deu um sorriso arrogante. —E nós somos os melhores.

—É por isso que se veste esse casaco longo e chapéu preto, quando está em público? —Eu tinha notado ele vestido casualmente muito mais quando estávamos no meio do oceano, com apenas a tripulação do nosso próprio navio em torno de nós.

— Sim. Capitão Cullen é temido em todo o mundo. Se você parece ser o diabo, então todos os homens vão se submeter e é muito mais fácil para todos nós, e muito menos confuso.

Eu inclinei a minha cabeça enquanto considerava.

—Parecendo ser verdadeiramente vilão, você acaba salvando vidas.

— Exatamente.

— Então, serei o mais notória senhora pirata que o mundo já viu.

Ele me puxou para seu colo com um sorriso orgulhoso. — Sim, amor. Você vai ser conhecida como Lady Cullen. Reis e rainhas devem amaldiçoar o seu nome. Os marinheiros terão tanto medo e desejo. Sua coragem assustará impérios. E você vai desafiar todos para viver livremente.

Sorri quando subi minhas saias irritantes até minha cintura e montei nele. — Eu gosto de como isso soa.

Ele me levantou para o seu pênis quando ele aproximou a sua boca perto da minha. Depois disso, não havia mais nenhuma palavra, quando ele me deixou montá-lo, mais rápido e mais rápido até que encontrei o meu próprio prazer e o dele ao mesmo tempo.

Ele pressionou seu rosto em meu pescoço, ofegante.

—Eu te amo senhora Cullen.

Virei seu rosto em minha direção e sorri para ele. — Eu também te amo, Capitão Cullen.

Era verdade. Eu o amava.

Mas eu amava os outros homens também, de maneiras diferentes. Uma coisa que eu nunca teria pensado ser possível, eu não podia negar o meu coração.

Masen me fez sentir confiante, eu estava invencível com ele ao meu lado. Juntos, poderíamos ter todo o mundo e moldá-lo conforme quiséssemos. Ele me ensinou a lutar, como navegar o navio, mas ele também me convenceu a ser verdadeira comigo mesma.

Jasper me ensinou, navegação e Geografia e muito mais. Com jasper fui desafiada em minha mente e a minha alma foi aliviada. Sob a sua orientação calma eu prosperava, faminta por cada pedaço de conhecimento que ele poderia me dar. Como uma mulher tinha sido negada o tipo de escolaridade que os homens do meu país tinham recebido, mas Jasper estava feliz em compartilhar essa sabedoria comigo.

E com o Emmett, eu me senti segura e protegida. Ninguém nunca me machucaria com ele nas minhas costas. Ele me ensinou como gerenciar a tripulação e o navio e a lutar com os meus punhos, mas mais do que isso, ele me ajudou a me manter forte e firme. Ele era a âncora que nos impediu de nos afastarmos.

— Eu quero que os outros se juntem a nós, — eu disse para Masen, ainda sentado no colo dele. —Estou pronta.

— Em breve. Assim que chegarmos na Enseada, todos nós ficaremos juntos com você na cama. Eu prometo.

— Quando chegaremos lá?

— Amanhã.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo18

Quando nos aproximamos da Enseada, o sol estava brilhante no céu e não havia uma única nuvem à vista. Masen controlava o leme, com Jasper ao seu lado ajudando com a navegação, enquanto Emmett gritava ordens à tripulação. Eu estava nas proximidades, vestindo calças pretas apertadas pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu gostei de como elas se encaixavam, e eu tinha adicionado uma camisa decotada branca, e então coberto com um corpete preto e botas pretas altas. Um chapéu preto que combinava com o de Masen completou meu visual . Com uma espada ao meu lado e uma pistola no meu quadril, me senti verdadeiramente senhora Cullen do Fúria da rainha.

Eu levantei a luneta para o meu olho, examinando o afloramento de rochas em frente que levava para o que parecia ser um penhasco intransitável. Jasper tinha jurado que poderíamos navegar através dele, e que havia na verdade uma entrada secreta que levava para a Enseada, mas era difícil de acreditar.

— Capitão! — Paul gritou do ninho do corvo. —Navio a bombordo!

Passei minha luneta ao redor nessa direção. Através do furo minúsculo, avistei um grande navio, definitivamente, uma fragata, com uma bandeira britânica astiada.

Jasper também estava olhando através de sua luneta e deve ter notado a mesma coisa. — Velas inimigas vem a nós, Capitão. Britânico.

O Masen chingou baixinho. — Não podemos deixar que eles nos sigam para a Enseada

— Vamos tentar perdê-los? Ou lutar?

— Vamos nos afastar.

Mas quando eu olhei através da luneta de novo, eu vi algo que me fez perder o fôlego. Outra bandeira, apenas abaixo da britânica.

Com o brasão real das armas de minha família nele.

— É o barco do meu pai, —eu disse. —Eles vieram para me buscar .

— Então melhor enfrentá-los agora, — Masen disse. —

Está pronto para lutar pela sua própria liberdade, mulher?

— Sim — eu disse cheia de determinação. Nunca iria voltar para minha antiga vida. Eu não deixaria que o meu pai casar com outro senhor velho contra a minha vontade. Ele nunca controlaria meu destino novamente.

Eu era uma mulher livre agora.

— Todos os homens, a favor de invadir aquela navio,

gritem "Sim!"— Masen falou para a tripulação.

Todos os homens no navio levantaram suas espadas ou seu punho. — Sim!

—Aos aposentos todos! Equipem os canhões!

Os homens começaram a apressar-se em torno do navio, se preparando para a batalha, Locke se virou para mim. — Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

O medo vibrou no meu estômago, mas eu empurrei para baixo e reuni toda a minha coragem. —Tenho certeza.

Nós dirigimos o Fúria da rainha de cabeça em linha reta com o navio, apesar de ser maior a fragata britânica e levantamos a nossa bandeira negra. Com o vento em nossas costas e todas as mãos no convés, o Fúria da rainha correu através das ondas, como se nosso navio estava tão ansioso para a batalha quanto nós estávamos.

Masen girou o navio ao redor, então estávamos paralelos ao outro navio então gritou, —Está pronto o canhão!

— Pronto Capitão! — Emmett gritou um tempo depois

— Fogo!

Com um grande boom e uma explosão de fumaça, um canhão disparou para fora do nosso navio e arqueou através do ar, até que atingiu a lateral da fragata. Nossa tripulação inteira aplaudiu quando um buraco grande na fragata navio eu aplaudi junto com eles. Eu sabia que meu pai nunca estaria

realmente naquele navio, então não havia perigo dele ficar ferido.

— Fogo! —gritou Jasper. —Preparem-se!

Eu agarrei o parapeito do navio quando o canhão voou em direção a nós, mas Masen girou o leme, e de alguma forma o canhão conseguiu não no atingir. A bola espirrou no oceano, dando banho em todos com água salgada.

Os dois navios emparelharam lado a lado e o capitão do navio britânico gritou.

—Liberte Lady Isabella e nós deixaremos seu navio intacto e seus homens vivos!

Masen, bufou e murmurou baixinho, — Como se eu acreditasse nisso. — então ele gritou para o outro capitão, — Lady Isabella não tem nenhum desejo de abandonar o navio. Você terá que levá-la de nossas mãos frias e mortas.

—Que assim seja! —O Capitão gritou e, em seguida, começou a gritar ordens à tripulação.

Masen virou nosso o navio e gritou. —Preparar para embarcar!

Emmett e alguns homens da tripulação começaram a lançar ganchos no outro navio, enquanto outros disparavam suas pistolas contra os soldados britânicos. Uma vez que nossos ganchos chegaram no navio, Emmett gritou, — Peguem eles, rapazes! Como o outro navio estava prezo ao lado do nosso, piratas começaram a balançar através de cordas e pranchas,

para lutar contra os soldados britânicos. Era estranhamente similar quando o navio do Barão foi invadido, só que agora eu estava do outro lado da batalha.

Agora fui eu a fazer o ataque.

Enquanto Jasper ficou para trás para proteger nosso navio, Masen e Emmett balançavam constantemente sobre cordas para lutar. Com uma respiração profunda, eu peguei uma túnica e em seguida, me lancei através do mar e para outro navio. Eu caí em pé com um baque, grata por usar eu usar calças em vez de um vestido hoje.

A fumaça no navio estava cheia de sons de luta, e era difícil diferenciar amigo de inimigo. Eu puxei minha espada e fiz meu caminho através do caos, procurando o capitão deste navio para poder dizer a ele para retornar à Inglaterra. Um homem tentou me agarrar, e eu o conheci imediatamente.

Ele defendeu o meu ataque, mas eu tinha sido treinada pelos melhores, e com um rápido movimento eu consegui contornar suas defesas e apunhalei minha espada em seu peito. Ele caiu e eu continuei, golpeando os soldados, tendo alguém em meu caminho. Eu era implacável e impiedosa, como eram meus piratas em volta de mim. Tínhamos que saquear este navio, e então nós iriamos enviá-los com uma mensagem.

Mas então eu vi algo que me fez parar em meu caminho.

Barão Volturi.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

Como poderia o Barão estar vivo? Pensei que o tivesse matado!

Eu estava tão atordoada com a visão dele e fui superada pelo medo quando ele sorriu para mim foi quando eu percebi homens com uniformes da marinha britânica me cercaram e tiraram a minha espada, os homens me agarraram pelos braços e arrastaram para o Barão, que acenou para eles que me levassem para um quarto, eu gritei, chutei e lutei, mas nada que fiz funcionou para me libertar de suas garras.

Eu fui empurrada para o chão e a porta se fechou atrás de nós, prendendo-me nos aposentos do capitão do navio. Três homens, me rodeavam com as espadas levantadas, enquanto o barão veio para cima de mim olhando com cada centímetro do velho ameaçador que ele era.

— Minha querida Isabella, — ele disse, com desprezo. — Que estranha roupa você está usando. Você deve estar surpresa em me ver vivo. Sinceramente, não acho que eu faria isso também. Mas eu tive sorte, e então contratei estes

homens e usei a bandeira do seu pai para atrair você. —Ele chegou para mim. —Agora nós finalmente podemos no casar.

— Deixe-me ir —disse, me afastando dele. — Ou os meus homens virão atrás de mim e depois nos banharemos em seu sangue .

—Seus homens? —Volturi riu. —Você se juntou a estes piratas então? É que o que você fez depois que tentou me matar? Tornou-se prostituta dos piratas?

Eu olhei para ele com olhos desafiadores. —Eu prefiro ser puta deles que a sua mulher.

Seu rosto mudou para raiva derretida. —Você vai ser minha esposa e a minha puta! E você vai pagar pelo que fez comigo!

Seu punho atingiu meu rosto, me derrubando com o seu golpe inesperado. Ele agarrou a minha camisa, abrindo ela para que meus seios estivessem quase expostos, eu tentei cobrir meu corpo, pânico e pavor ameaçaram me assumir, mas Emmett tinha me ensinado a lutar e nunca ia deixar este homem nojento me tocar de novo.

Eu bati meu joelho entre as pernas, e quando ele cambaleou para trás, eu pulei e peguei a minha pistola das mãos do barão. Os outros homens se moveram mas eu gritei,

—Para trás, ou eu atiro nele!

A porta abriu Masen e Emmett estavam lá alívio correu através de mim quando eles rapidamente dispararam tiros e

golpearam os soldados, enquanto mantinha minha arma constante sobre o barão. Dentro de minutos, todos no quarto tinham sido rendidos.

— Você— disse Emmett os seus olhos estreitando para Volturi.

— Você quer fazer as honras? — eu perguntei a ele.

— Eu quero que você faça.

—Puta vadia! —Gritou o Barão, eu puxei o gatilho na minha pistola e atirei no estômago. Ele caiu no chão e sangue saia dele, mas desta vez, eu queria ter a certeza que ele estava morto. Peguei a espada de Masen e esfaquei o velho sujo diretamente no coração. Ele nunca mais faria mal a mim, ou qualquer outra pessoa que eu me importava, nunca mais.

— Está feito—eu disse.

Emmett balançou a cabeça. —Como tinha que ser. O único bom traficante de escravos é um morto.

Masen descansou a mão no meu ombro. —Está bem, amor?

Assenti com a cabeça, em seguida, lhe entreguei sua espada. — Estou bem. Nós tomamos o navio?

Emmett assentiu com a cabeça. —Nossos homens estão levando as mercadorias para o navio agora.

Locke cruzou os braços. —Nós podemos enviar a navio até as profundezas do mar ou deixá-lo ir. O que diz?

Eu enclinei minha cabeça. —O Capitão está vivo?

—Sim.

—Eu gostaria de ter uma palavra com ele.

Enquanto Emmett foi supervisionar nosso saque, Masen me levou para onde o restante tripulação do navio estava ajoelhado no convés, com muitos dos nossos homens empunhando espadas e armas contra eles. Eu encontrei a minha própria espada no chão e segurei na minha mão.

—Nós vamos deixar você ir —eu disse para o outro capitão. —Retorne para meu pai e diga que Lady Isabella está morta.

—Mas você ...

Levantei minha espada na garganta do Capitão. —Lady Isabella está morta —eu repeti. —Agora eu sou Lady cullen.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos baixos. — Sim, minha senhora.

Eu embainhei a espada e então saí para retornar ao meu navio, deixando meu o passado atrás de uma vez para sempre.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Quando todos os bens estavam a bordo do Fúria da rainha e liberamos o navio, embora o navio britânico houvesse sido danificado e tinha perdido muitos da sua tripulação. Se eles não se dirigissem ao porto em breve, iriam ficar sem comida e água em poucos dias. Nós tínhamos certeza disso.

Nós permanecemos em guarda até que o outro navio estivesse fora de vista, e então pegamos um desvio longe para da Enseada, só por precaução. Nenhum dos homens queria o menor risco de que o outro navio pudesse encontrar o nosso esconderijo secreto.

Na manhã seguinte Masen considerou que era seguro e começamos a nos aproximar da Enseada. A névoa espessa revestia o navio, tornando a visibilidade escassa, e eu me preocupava em bater nas rochas. Porém Emmet e Jasper tinham navegado esse caminho muitas vezes antes, e Emmett e a tripulação sabiam como navegar pelas águas mais perigosas.

Levantei-me na borda do convés, as mãos segurando na grade, quando começamos a nos aproximar do penhasco. Parecia impossível que houvesse uma entrada lá, as águas agitadas faziam o Fúria da rainha rolar e balançar tanto que eu tinha certeza que iríamos bater nas pedras. Mas então, no último instante quando parecia que iria bater, Masen girou bruscamente o navio e entramos numa fenda grande o suficiente para nosso navio passar. Um navio maior, como a fragata que tinhamos lutado, teria batido nas rochas. Até mesmo um navio deste tamanho, ocupado por uma tripulação inexperiente, teria ficado em apuros. Mas a nossa equipe era a melhor, e conseguimos passar sem problemas.

Uma vez dentro, uma caverna maior se abriu e as águas estavam calmas quando navegamos através dela. Os homens estavam todos estranhamente quietos, como se este lugar exigisse silêncio. Entre a escuridão e a neblina era difícil enxergar, mas Masen nos guiou através da caverna, como se ele tivesse estado aqui muitas vezes antes.

O navio emergiu da caverna em uma bela baía abrigada com águas azuís que eram tão claras, que eu podia ver peixes brilhantes nadando abaixo de nós. Lá a frente uma praia de areia nos aguardava, e além disso, o que parecia ser uma pequena aldeia aninhada contra uma floresta tropical.

Um esconderijo secreto perfeito para o mais notório dos piratas.

— Bem-vinda a Enseada, —Masen disse. —Nossa casa quando não estamos no Fúria da rainha.

— É lindo —eu disse. —Posso ver por que você luta tanto para manter o segredo.

— Espere até você ver a nossa casa, —Emmett me disse, com um largo sorriso.

Locke sorri. —Sim. É nosso próprio pequeno pedaço de liberdade.

Nós ancoramos e ele levou os botes para a praia. A tripulação estava de bom humor quando chegamos ao porto, e vi o porquê. Mulheres e crianças surgiram a partir de pequenas casas e lojas e correram em nossa direção. Quando nossa equipe reuniu-se com suas famílias, eles riram, abraçaram e se beijaram.

— Este é o lugar mais seguro para as suas famílias, — disse Jasper. —Nós nos certificamos de trazer de volta muitos mantimentos e mercadorias de comércio também.

Mas havia um membro da tripulação que não apressou para a sua família. Paul. Ele ficou sozinho na margem, olhando de volta à navio, como se estivesse perdido, agora que ele não estava nele .

— E a família de Paul? —Perguntei para jasper.

— Ele é órfão. Há dois anos nós pegamos ele roubando comida em Kingston e oferecemos um lugar para ele no navio.

— Ele tem para onde ir?

— Não que eu saiba .

Eu pulei fora do barco e minhas botas afundaram na areia quando fiz meu caminho até Paul.

Ele olhou para mim e seus olhos alargados. —Minha senhora?

— Paul, estava pensando se você poderia se juntar a mim na nossa casa,— eu disse, pensando rapidamente. —Eu preciso de alguém para me ajudar a me instalar em uma vez que isto é tudo tão novo para mim.

Ele se endireitou com um sorriso hesitante.—É claro. Eu ficaria feliz, minha senhora.

—Vamos.—Masen me disse . —Nossa casa nos aguarda.

Ele me levou pela aldeia indo até a borda da floresta e subiu uma colina, com Jasper, Emmett e Paul a direita atrás de nós. No topo, a folhagem densa abriu-se para uma mansão grande e bonita que poderia rivalizar com o que meu pai tinha no campo inglês.

Nós pisamos dentro e fomos recebidos por um pequeno pessoal. Fizemos um passeio rápido pela a minha nova casa e eu estava encantada com todo o mobiliário bonito. Não sabia se tudo foi roubado ou se Masen e os outros tinham adquirido honestamente, mas eu também não me importava muito. Eu recebi meu próprio quarto, grande digno de uma rainha pirata, que era ao lado do Masen, enquanto Jasper e Emmett tinham seus próprios quartos de frente para nós.

Eu levei um momento para me refrescar no meu quarto, enquanto os homens fizeram o mesmo, embora Paul ficou para trás, como se quisesse falar comigo.

— Minha senhora, —disse Paul, mexendo os pés dele. —

Há uma coisa que devo dizer-lhe.

— É claro. Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa.

— Eu...—ele perdia, torcendo as mãos. —Meu nome não é Paul. É na verdade a Paula.

Eu pisquei para ele, então, eu vi. Paul não era um garoto de dez, mas uma garota alguns anos mais velha. Ela se disfarçou na roupa do rapaz, usando seu tamanho pequeno, redondo rosto, cabelo curto e seios pequenos para passar por um garoto. Mas ela era linda, e em breve seria óbvio para qualquer um perceberia o que era.

—Fingi que era um menino quando estava nas ruas, era muito mais seguro para mim —disse Paula. —Uma vez que eu estava no Fúria da rainha mantive o disfarce pelo mesmo motivo. Mas agora eu estou ficando mais velha e em breve será difícil esconder—ela olhou para baixo e respirou fundo.

—Eu pensei que se a tripulação descobrisse eu era teria que sair. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma dama pirata antes, mas então você apareceu.

Eu juntei as sua mãos com a minha. — Eu entendo. Este mundo é um lugar cruel para uma mulher, às vezes. Os homens sempre querem nos dizer o que fazer, e as outras

mulheres querem nos restringir também. Mas a tripulação do Fúria da rainha é diferente. Pelo que sei sou a primeira dama pirata, mas sempre há espaço para outra ao meu lado.

Ela abaixou a cabeça com suas bochechas coradas. — Talvez sim, embora eu ache que sou melhor como um menino do que uma garota neste momento.

—Talvez você pudesse se tornar minha dama de companhia? Em troca, vou te ensinar tudo o que sei.

Um grande sorriso iluminou o rosto dela. —Eu gostaria.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

Depois do jantar, retornei para o meu quarto para vestir uma camisola fina, quase transparente e depois usei a porta de ligação para entrar na suíte de Masen. Antecipação zumbia sob a minha pele, e quando eu pisei dentro de seu quarto e percebi que ele não estava sozinho. Todos os três homens viraram para me queimar com os seus olhos intensos, e eu senti minha de respiração acelerar.

O que eles iriam fazer comigo?

Se fosse algo que eu tinha imaginado, não podia esperar para começar.

—É nossa rainha —Masen disse, com o sorriso diabólico que eu amava.

Jasper estendeu a mão em minha direção. —Estamos esperando pelo momento certo, e achamos que você está pronta.

— Pronta? — perguntei , quando peguei a mão dele.

Emmett pegou a minha outra mão. —Pronta para nós três juntos.

O pensamento de dividir a cama com todos meus piratas hoje enviou uma torrente de desejo entre as minhas pernas. Eu tinha medo que eu ficasse nervosa nesse momento, porém me senti muito confortável quando chegou a hora eu estive tão a vontade com todos o três nessas últimas semanas agora eu estava só ansiosa .—Estou pronta.

Jasper e Emmett me levaram para Masen, e os três se reuniram em volta de mim, me prendendo com seus corpos musculosos sem sequer me tocar. Os olhares que me deram foram tão quentes que me preocupei se eles poderia incendiar o tapete debaixo dos nossos pés. Eu estava queimando, também, de dentro para fora, e nós nem tínhamos começado ainda.

Masen tirou uma pequena caixa de suas calças e me entregou. — Antes de começarmos, há mais uma coisa que precisamos fazer.

Abri a caixa com cuidado e encontrou um grande anel com um diamante, rodeado por uma esmeralda, uma safira e um rubi. Meu coração inchou, e fiquei sem palavras por um momento ao ver isso. Olhei para os três homens com um sorriso choroso. —É a coisa mais linda que alguém já me deu.

—Eu sei que já te pedi em casamento, mas queríamos fazer corretamente,— Masen disse. —Juntos. —Todos os três homens ficaram ajoelhados, olhando para mim, e Masen perguntou:—Quer se casar conosco?

— Sim, claro — uma lágrima de felicidade deslizou pelo o meu rosto quando Maen ajudou a deslizar o anel em meu dedo.

— Amanhã estaremos casados, —Masen disse. — Hoje celebraremos.

Ainda ajoelhados os homens começaram a tirar a minha camisola pela as minhas pernas e meu quadril finalmente ajudei a removê-la, e então eu levantei completamente nua diante deles, oferecendo o meu corpo e alma .

Três pares de mãos começaram a explorar o meu corpo. Lentamente, suavemente, seus dedos alisando toda a minha pele, como se estivessem me adorando. Masen acariciava os meus seios, enquanto Emmett acariciava minhas costas e minha bunda, e Jasper acariciava minhas coxas. Cada toque masculino me deixava ainda mais excitada, eu nunca me senti tão mimada antes na minha vida.

Peguei a camisa de Masen e a tirei sobre sua cabeça e os outros dois homens tiveram a mesma ideia e tiraram as suas camisas também. Engoli seco quando meu olhar deslizou sobre seus largos e musculosos peitos e braços fortes e bronzeados. Meus homens, meus amores, minha vida.

Suas mãos quentes voltaram para mim, mas desta vez sua boca seguiu. Masen segurou meus seios cheios em suas mãos, trazendo meus mamilos duros para seus lábios onde sua língua poderia circula-los. Quando eu inclinei com o toque do

Masen, Emmett afastou o meu cabelo loiro pressionado a sua boca em minhas costas enquanto as suas mãos acariciava os meus quadris. Jasper deslizou as suas mãos entre minhas coxas abrindo as minhas pernas e deixando uma trilha de beijos indo para onde eu mais necessitava.

A sensação de todos os três homens tocando e me beijando ficou esmagadora da melhor maneira. Meus joelhos ficaram fracos e tive que segurar em seus ombros largos para me apoiar. Eles tiveram pena de mim e se levantaram me beijando e acariciando ao longo do caminho, até que suas bocas encontraram meu pescoço e meus lábios. Masen me beijou primeiro, sua língua deslizava contra a minha alimentando a paixão dentro de mim, antes que eu me separasse eu encontrei os lábios de Jasper. Ele me beijou com força exigindo cada vez mais, antes que eu virasse para encontrar a boca de Emmett. Nós colidimos em um beijo quente e intenso com nossas línguas dançando juntas enquanto meu pulso corria cada vez mais rápido .

Eles me levaram para a cama de dossel grande e me deitaram sobre nela. Eu afundei nos lençóis exuberantes e vi meus arrojados piratas, tirando o resto de suas roupas. Eu gemia com a visão de seus pênis nus saltando livres de suas calças e todas aquelas carnes quentes e masculinas na minha frente.

Eles sentaram na cama perto de mim e continuaram os seus maravilhosos tormentos sobre o meu corpo. Masen abriu as minhas pernas na frente dele, enquanto Jasper e Emmett se moviam de ambos os meus lados. Quando Masen beijou o caminho até as minhas coxas, os outros dois capturaram cada mamilo em suas bocas. A maneira como eles chupavam e lambiam os meus mamilos só enviaram desejo direto para meu núcleo, assim como a língua do Masen quando encontrou a minha boceta. Suas mãos continuaram a deslizar por cima de mim, e eu não tinha ideia de quem estava me tocando mais. Eu simplesmente fechei os olhos e me entreguei para eles, deixando que reivindicassem o meu corpo como deles completamente .

Masen lambeu ao redor do local que me deixava completamente selvagem, e a intensidade de seus traços me deixou sem fôlego. Eu arqueei os meus quadris para cima em sua boca enquanto emaranhava meus dedos no cabelo dele, implorando com o meu corpo para ele preenchesse a minha necessidade dolorida. Ele sabia exatamente o que eu queria, e enquanto me lambia e chupava ele deslizou dois dedos dentro de mim. Jasper e Emmett mantiveram a suas própria posse dos meus seios e sob suas mão e bocas o prazer começou aumentar dentro de mim como uma onda, mais e mais, até que através de mim me arrastando. Eu arqueei minhas costas,

levantando minha cintura e meus peitos como uma oferenda a cada homem e eles estavam ansiosos em aceitá-los.

Quando o último estremecer de prazer correu através de mim, eles me soltaram e trocaram olhares com os olhos cheios de luxúria, determinados. E embora eu já estivesse mais feliz do que já havia sido, percebi que este foi apenas o começo do que eles haviam planejado para nós essa noite.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

—Agora nós faremos de você verdadeiramente nossa, — masen disse, seus olhos percorrendo sobre o meu corpo nu possessivamente.

—Leve-me — eu disse, com minha voz pesada de desejo.

—Todos vocês.

Então, Masen se levantou entre as minhas pernas, então deslizou ao longo do meu corpo, sua pele bronzeada esfregando contra a minha, até que o pênis dele estava na minha entrada. Enrolei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço quando lentamente, começou a empurrar dentro de mim. Ele escorregou para dentro facilmente, graças a tudo que já fizeram comigo.

Quando ele estava totalmente dentro de mim ele descansou as mãos em ambos os lados do meu rosto, em seguida, começou a balançar seus quadris, definindo um ritmo suave e aumentou a velocidade até que tudo que eu podia fazer era gemer pedindo mais. Masen segurou meu olhar quando me reivindicou eu me derreti a cada impulso

profundo. Eu puxei sua boca em direção a minha, beijando-o com força, enquanto os outros dois piratas assistiam.

Eu alcancei os dois, e eles vieram em minha direção, então eu poderia colocar as mãos em torno deles e acariciá- los, enquanto Masen me acariciava de dentro para fora. Tocar ele me animava ainda mais, e aquela onda gloriosa aumentou dentro de mim novamente. Quando Masen se arqueou batendo mais profundo dentro de mim, e fui arrebatada novamente.

Realmente, eles iriam me matar esta noite se me mantivessem assim.

—Minha vez —disse Jasper, antes de eu sequer me recuperar.

Masen saiu do meu corpo, assim que as mãos de Jasper agarrou o meu quadril e me virou em meu estômago. Ele me levantou de quatro me deixando sobre minhas mãos e joelhos e, em seguida, esfregou seu comprimento contra as minhas dobras, me provocando e ficando bem molhada. Até que com um impulso decisivo ele me penetrou por trás, me fazendo chorar pela deliciosa sensação de ter ele bem dentro de mim.

Emmett ficou perto então e eu lambi os meus lábios com a visão de seu pênis longo. Ele pegou a dica pôs a sua carne dura na minha boca, e eu abri ansiosamente por ele. Eu rodei minha língua ao longo da cabeça, quando Jasper começou a deslizar dentro e fora de mim. Levei o eixo escuro de Emmett dentro de minha boca, enquanto Masen assistia de lado, acariciando-se com um sorriso.

Jasper estendeu a mão entre as minhas pernas e começou a acariciar de uma forma que me fez ver estrelas. Quando ele bateu em mim com mais força e mais rápido, ele me empurrou para frente, me fazendo engolir o pênis de Emmett ainda mais fundo em minha boca. Jasper estabeleceu o ritmo, e o resto de nós não conseguiram fazer nada exceto ser arrastado por ele. De alguma forma, ele me fez gozar novamente arfando e gemendo e ainda assim o meu corpo queria de alguma forma, não, ansiava por mais deles.

Jasper me soltou, e Emmett moveu-se para sentar na minha frente na cama, de costas contra a parede. Ele torceu o dedo, chamando-me para frente, e sentei em seu colo. Ele agarrou em meus quadris quando eu o montei então ele me trouxe para baixo no seu comprimento longo e duro. Nós suspiramos quando ele me encheu, e envolvi meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e ele esmagou meus seios contra seu peito musculoso. Ele encontrou os meus lábios com sua própria boca e beijou-me profundamente, enquanto comecei a montá-lo lentamente.

Mas então eu senti as mãos de jasper na minha bunda, apertando e apalpando, antes que ele deslizasse um dedo na minha. Eu ofeguei quando ele encontrou meu buraco apertado e começou a esfregar lentamente empurrou um dedo para dentro.

—Relaxe— masen disse, quando ele se aproximou e começou a acariciar meus seios e beijar o meu pescoço. —Nós não vamos te machucar.

—Confio em você —eu disse.

—Eu prometi que seria meu primeiro, —Jasper falou quando ele empurrou outro dedo dentro da minha bunda e continuou me esticando. A coisa mais estranha foi, que eu gostei da mistura do prazer e da dor quando trabalhava lentamente seus dedos dentro e fora de mim.

Não demorou muito para que eu me ajustasse e estivesse pronta para começar a mover-me em cima de Emmett novamente, enquanto masen mordiscou e acariciava e beliscava os meus mamilos. Jasper , em seguida, removeu os dedos, e em vez disso, senti a cabeça do pênis dele contra o meu traseiro. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ele começou a empurrar para dentro, seu comprimento grosso e escorregadio e molhado com a minha própria umidade. Eu senti como se podesse me dividir em duas e choraminguei, embora tivesse sido surpreendentemente bom também. Jasper fez uma pausa, deixando eu esticar para acomodar com a sua grossura, e então eu assenti com a cabeça que estava pronta. Quando entrou mais fundo em minha bunda, polegada por polegada, os outros dois homens beijaram e me

acariciaram em todos os lugares, me distraindo da melhor maneira possível. Era muito frustrante e lento mas também delicioso, e eu sabia que eles nunca iriam me machucar ou fazer qualquer coisa que eu não quisesse. E quanto mais ele se aprofundava, eu queria mais, mais, mais.

Eu queria tudo.

Finalmente Jasper entrou até o final, seus quadris contra a minha bunda. E pressionou um beijo quente no meu pescoço enquanto eu fechava meus olhos e saboreava a plenitude do nosso amor. Nunca senti nada assim antes, a dor agora havia desaparecido completamente sendo substituída inteiramente pelo prazer e o desejo de libertação. Eu estava pressionada entre jasper e Emmett, os corpos que me rodeavam e me enchiam de todas as maneiras possíveis, isso era o puro paraíso.

Só que eu estava sentindo falta de um dos meus homens.

Arrastei Masen na minha direção e lambi o pênis dele em seguida o enfiei dentro da minha boca. Ele gemeu quando escorregou para dentro, seus dedos deslizando em meu cabelo, e isso encorajou os outros dois homens para começar a se moverem. Lentamente no início, certificando-se que estava tudo bem para mim com jasper, assumindo a liderança. Era tão apertado, eu podia sentir ele pulsar dentro de mim, e ele grunhiu quando deslizou de dentro para fora, me fazendo balançar no pênis de Emmett.

Eu gemia em torno do eixo do Masen quando Jasper e Emmett começaram a trabalhar um ritmo constante, um deles empurrando profundo, enquanto o outro se retirou, depois voltava novamente. Todos os os meus três homens estavam dentro de mim, e não sei onde eles acabavam e eu começava. Eles me fizeram sentir bonita, amada e desejada, e todos se encaixam perfeitamente, como se nós fossemos concebidos como um conjunto harmonioso. Hoje eles verdadeiramente me possuíam mente, corpo e alma.

Eles começaram a se mover mais rápido, todos os três em sincronia, e foi tão bom que era quase demais. Com Jasper entrando por trás, Emmett na frente e Masen na minha boca, cada parte do meu corpo vibrou com a pressão aumentando mais e mais. Um grito longo de puro prazer foi arrancado de mim quando explodi, trêmula e apertada entre meus três piratas. A visão e sensação do meu orgasmo foi demais para eles, e todos os três deles lançaram-se dentro de mim numa rápida sucessão, preenchendo cada parte de mim com as suas sementes.

Eu descansei minha cabeça contra o corpo de Emmett, com Jasper enrolado em torno de minhas costas e Masen se enrolando ao meu lado. Eu estava exausta, mas saciada, por enquanto de qualquer forma.

—Eu amo todos vocês — eu disse, tocando cada um dos seus rostos, acariciando suas mandíbulas ásperas. —Mais do que alguma vez achei possível.

—Também te amamos — masen disse, pressionando um beijo ao meu pescoço.

—Sim, mais do que qualquer coisa, —Jasper adicionou emmett balançou a cabeça. —E sempre amaremos.


	23. Epílogo

EPILOGO

Na manhã seguinte, Masen e eu nos casamos na frente de toda a aldeia e toda nossa tripulação. Paula revelou oficialmente que ela era uma garota para surpresa de todos (embora eu suspeitei que Masen tinha esse conhecimento desde o início) e foi imediatamente aceita como minha dama de companhia e minha dama de honra para o dia. Jasper e Emmett ficaram ao nosso lado durante a cerimônia, como padrinhos de Masen, sorrindo o tempo todo, porque eles sabiam que, apesar de oficialmente agora ser a Sra. Isabella Masen, eu verdadeiramente era apegada à todos eles.

Ficamos mais duas semanas na Enseada em paz felizes, passando nossos dias continuando com o meu treinamento pirata e nossas noites na cama juntos. Mas logo a tripulação

começou a ficar impaciente, e Masen decidiu que era hora de levantar âncora e seguir nosso caminho.

Assim que deixamos a Enseada e fomos devolvidos ao mar aberto, fiquei no convés do Fúria da rainha respirando o cheiro do oceano com o sol em meu rosto e o vento no meu cabelo. Tudo no momento me parecia certo como se toda a minha vida eu estivesse pronta para esse momento. Especialmente quando me virei e vi três senhores piratas arrojados, os homens que eu amava mais do que tudo no mundo.

Juntos, nós iríamos mudar a história. Nós vivíamos pela crença dos piratas, não jurando lealdade a ninguém além de nós mesmos, lutando por liberdade e desafiando qualquer um que ficasse em no nosso caminho. Nosso plano era atacar navios negreiros para libertar o povo que eles haviam capturado e derrubar traficantes de escravos como pudéssemos. Por outro lado, nós iríamos roubar de quem não merecesse e espalhar a riqueza a quem mais precisasse dela. Depois ficaríamos com um pouco para nós, é claro nós éramos piratas, afinal.

Eu me afastei do mar e olhava para a tripulação do meu navio. Emmett estava puxando uma corda e gritava:

— Não deixem soltar uma vela!

— Enquanto o restante dos piratas se esforçavam para obedecer. Eu levei um segundo admirando seu peito nu e a maneira que os músculos dele brilhavam sob o sol , enquanto ele trabalhava, ele me mostrou um sorriso de conhecimento.

Mudei-me para o leme, onde Jasper estava olhando o horizonte através de uma luneta, seu cabelo loiro, brilhando sob a luz do sol. Ele entregou a luneta para mim sem dizer uma palavra e eu olhava através dela. À distância, uma grande baleia rompeu as ondas, soltando uma rajada de ar e água. Eu sorri enquanto observava o mergulho do belo animal de volta abaixo do oceano.

Devolveu a luneta para Jasper.

—Obrigado. Nunca vi uma antes.

—A primeira de muitas experiências novas... — ele inclinou para perto e roçou seus lábios contra minha bochecha.

—E muitas mais experiências que você já provou.

Um pequeno arrepio de desejo passou por mim só de pensar em voltar para a cama com todos os três. Não importa quantas noites que partilhássemos juntos, nunca foi suficiente.

No leme, Masen guiava o navio com uma mão leve no leme. Ele parecia cada centímetro com um intenso pirata hoje, com seu queixo quadrado com uma barba escura os seus olhos azuis penetrantes e seu casaco preto comprido. Fui para o lado dele, examinando nosso navio como sua igual.

— Já traçou nosso curso, Lady Cullen?—Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Sim —eu disse, enquanto contemplava o mar, com um sorriso.

—Vamos para a América.


End file.
